A Valiant and Pungent Reindeer King
by ChasingPerfectionTomorrow
Summary: By royal decree, Kristoff must retain the affections of one -very- sheltered Princess for one year as a slew of well bred suitors vie for her attention. Elsa copes with life in the open and Olaf is, well, Olaf.
1. The Art of Courting

A/N: I have no idea what this story is or if I'll have the motivation to finish it, but I totally fell in love with the movie and, alas, a plot bunny was born. I hope it's at least moderately enjoyable. Oh, I don't own the story or characters.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Art of Courting**

Kristoff hesitated, his raised fist mere inches from the door in front of him, and Olaf's voice floated mockingly through his head. _Knock…just knock… why aren't you knocking?_

He blew out a nervous breath, telling himself the Queen wouldn't freeze him into a giant block of ice because Anna was fond of him and would be sad if she did, and knocked as confidently as he could.

"Enter," came the simple, authoritative reply and Kristoff pushed the door open before he could convince himself to run back down the hall and forget the whole crazy idea all together. Things had been simpler when his only friends were reindeer and trolls.

"Your Majesty," he said, bowing his head sharply and his hat promptly fell to the floor. Embarrassed, he scooped it up and remained in a half crouch-bow that was deeply uncomfortable and entirely awkward.

"Kristoff," the Queen said kindly with a hint of amusement and rose from behind a massive oaken desk. The room was chilly despite the open windows and the warm, humid summer air that wafted through them. "Please, do stand up. What can I do for you?"

Kristoff rose hesitantly, twisting his felt hat between large hands, and stepped a little further into the room.

"Ah, yes, I was hoping I might be able to discus something with you, ah, privately, if that's alright of course." He said, belatedly adding an "Uh, your majesty."

The Queen, regal and icily beautiful, arched a pale brow and her eyes sparkled in a manner that reminded him very much of Anna. Kristoff suspected she was laughing at him.

"Of course Kristoff, why don't you shut that door and tell me what is on your mind."

He did as she instructed and then turned back to her uncertainly, at an utter loss for words. They stared at one another for several long moments before the Queen chuckled and motioned him to the chair across from her.

"Have a seat; I have a feeling I know why you are here."

Swallowing thickly, Kristoff sat, not quite able to look at her directly as her delicate frame alighted on the edge of the desk. She was very beautiful and more than a little scary. _Not like Anna, Anna is lovely and sweet and warm, and her lips tasted of chocolate and-_

"So, I assume you are here about the Princess Anna."

Kristoff gathered himself and nodded, feeling helpless and foolish. His face flushed and he cleared his throat. "Yes, your uh, majesty, I wanted to say, that is I wanted to ask your _permission_, if you would allow it of course, your majesty, that maybe I could, possibly-"

"Court my sister?" The Queen supplied brightly and Kristoff was now certain she was making fun of him.

"Ah, yes, if it pleases you… your highness."

The Queen beamed, "Please Kristoff, after all that I and the kingdom owe you, surely you can call me Elsa, at least in private."

"Of course, your majesty," he said immediately and she laughed out right, causing his flush to deepen. He glanced at her, saw her warm, kind smile and felt a bit better; he even offered a tentative smile of his own. _See_, he told himself, _this isn't so bad_-

"However, you must understand that a woman of my sister's station and birthright would generally be wed off in some sort of political arrangement and to someone of equal station."

_Or maybe it is that bad…_

He opened his mouth but found he had nothing to say as his heart began a steady descent into his boots. Of course Anna couldn't be with him, she was as far above him as a star to a pebble, how could he have thought-

"Now, now Kristoff, don't look so crestfallen, you must know I would never press my sister to marry anyone she did not love, I meant only to make you aware of the difficulties you might face, not from me, but from others. My sister obviously cares for you a great deal and I can see how much you care for _her,_" Kristoff found himself flushing again, "But others may not be so accepting."

He processed this for a moment, unsure of what to say, or really, what _she_ was trying to say. Fortunately she came to his aid by gently taking his hands in her small cold ones. He suppressed a chill and looked into her large eyes.

"Of course I give you my blessing Kristoff and after all that Anna has told me, I, and our kingdom, owe you so very much," his heart soared and he grinned but the Queen's smile faltered.

"You must be careful though Kristoff, others may ask for this right as well and I will, if I deem them good and worthy, allow it."

He must have looked stunned because she chuckled again and squeezed his hands before letting them go. She turned back toward her desk, looking out across the castle grounds to the town across the lake.

"My sister has led a very sheltered life, as you know," she continued, "As much I like you, and as much as Anna likes you, I must be certain she is making an educated decision when it comes to her future husband."

"I would never take advantage of her-"He began, rather indignant, but she cut him off, her back still to him.

"I know you would not, that is why I know you will agree to this stipulation of your courtship. I will allow you to court the Princess so long as you agree that Anna is to spend time with any other suitors that come to Arendelle in pursuit. This courting period will last for one year, at which time, Anna may choose."

Kristoff was momentarily stunned, aware that he had not considered this rather unfortunate possibility. He'd never _actually _courted a girl before, let alone a sheltered, arguably insane, Princess. He recognized the sinking feeling in his gut as resignation, because, despite wishing otherwise, he knew the Queen was right. They were after all talking about the girl who'd agreed to marry a man she'd known for less than a day, and everyone knew how _that _had turned out. Kristoff believed Anna had learned from that experience but he also knew that he and Hans were the only two men Anna had spent any real amount of time with. Did he want her to choose him out of ignorance? The lump in his throat was answer enough.

He sighed, shoulders slumping, "Of course, your highness."

She turned to him, "Please, call me Elsa. I insist." She was smiling again but he was hard pressed to return the sentiment. Her eyes went all soft on him and he mentally chastised himself for behaving like a kicked puppy.

"Uh, yes… Elsa," He managed. The Queen grinned and pulled him to his feet and surprised him with a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Cheer up Kristoff, I'll be rooting for you."

Kirstoff floundered, "I uh, thank you, your Maje- I mean Elsa."

She laughed again, a lovely, rather hesitant sound, as though she were still testing it out, and pushed him toward the door.

"Off with you, Anna has been asking after you and will be miffed if you don't visit her before leaving," she said and Kristoff headed toward the door.

He turned the handle and was about to step out when the Queen called to him, he turned and gulped when he saw her smile had turned rather sinister.

"If you do anything to hurt or harm Anna in anyway…" she trailed off and sent a bolt of ice toward a bronze bust of a strong nosed man in the corner which promptly became a block of ice and shattered on the floor.

Kristoff chuckled nervously and nodded his ascent, "Understood," he said lamely, and made his escape. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he heard her laughing at him as he retreated.

* * *

Kristoff became immediately aware that if anyone knew less than he did about 'courting', it was Princess Anna.

"You know, when I said we should take a stroll along the beach, this isn't exactly what I had in mind," he said as he eyed the steep fall to the seemingly cheery waves fifty feet below. His stomach rolled in on itself and he swallowed thickly.

"I still can't believe you've never jumped from here before! I used to watch all the village children do it in the summers from the castle and _always_ wanted to try it." Anna said, her blue-gray eyes alight with mischief and excitement. Kristoff knew better than to try and reason with her when she had that particular look in her eyes. _Certifiably insane._

"We're not exactly dressed for this either you know," he said, indicating her admittedly thick cotton under dress and the already dirt stained fabric of her hose. Her hair hung in her customary pig tails with a few wild strands fluttering in a fragrant sea breeze. Kirstoff found he almost missed the pale blonde streak in her hair, it had matched her rather exceptional personality, though he knew she'd always been self conscious of it.

She waved a hand at him, "Pft, I'm starting to think you're just scared. And here I thought after falling two hundred feet and facing down a giant grumpy snow monster this would be no problem. I guess I was wrong…" She heaved a mocking sigh, eyes dancing.

Kristoff glared and pulled off his shirt and boots in answer to her challenge. If he'd learned anything about the object of his affections, it was that he should never back down from a challenge; she could practically smell fear and would pick at it till he admitted defeat. Kristoff could confess he didn't like to lose, not to mention that Anna was a very poor winner.

He didn't consider her sudden and rather noticeable silence until he'd set his clothing aside at which point he immediately became concerned she'd jumped off the cliff without him. Frowning, he turned and caught her wide eyes and flushed cheeks as her gaze raked up and down his back and chest. Kristoff had to resist the insane urge to flex, and turned his face to hide his own blush. To say he wasn't used to female attention was a bit of an understatement but he'd had enough side-long, heated stares in his life to know he wasn't displeasing to look at, and somehow knowing that Anna was affected made his chest swell in a primal sort of pride. Which, he quickly squashed. _She's beyond innocent buddy; she is the Princess of Ultimate Innocence. Play it cool, play it cool._

He cleared his throat and straightened up, wearing only his most lopsided, teasing smile and his loose fitting trousers.

"Alright, "he proclaimed, inwardly warming as her pink lips parted and her wide eyes widened further as she took him in, "Ladies first. That is… if you haven't changed your mind."

She immediately scowled at him, lifting her chin haughtily as she stepped toward the edge. Laughing, he gripped her hand before she could launch herself forward, and she pouted at him. He smiled and linked their fingers deliberately, watching her pupils dilate and her breath catch. He'd never imagined he could have such an effect on a woman before, though he conceded it probably had a lot to do with her upbringing. He didn't imagine she'd held hands with many men other than her father and maybe the stray servant.

"Together," he said and her confusion transformed into clear delight.

"On three?" she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet and swinging both their arms back and forth in preparation.

"On three," he agreed and tried to convince his fluttering heart that it really wasn't _that_ high.

"One," she said.

"_Two," _he followed.

"Three!"

"Go!"

Typically, Anna jumped on 'three' and he on 'go' so they launched rather awkwardly and gracelessly over the edge. Anna screamed, though it was a happy sort of thing, he screamed, in a far less happy sort of way, and they hit the water moments later.

They were immediately separated and Kristoff's first thought was that no matter the time of year the fjord was always too cold to swim in and his second was he really should have screamed less and breathed more. Gasping, he surfaced, flicking back his dripping hair and wiping the water from his face.

"I hope you're satis….fied…" he trailed off when he saw no sign of Anna.

"Anna!" He called with immediate panic. He swiveled and found only gently rolling waves and heard only the shrill cry of gulls. Heart now pounding for an entirely different reason, he dove under water. Frantically he searched for her and was brokenly relieved to find her floundering only a few feet away, two yards from the surface. Terrified she'd somehow been hurt in the fall, he immediately grabbed her around the waist and yanked her to the surface.

She surfaced sputtering and coughing, clinging to him so hard he had a difficult time keeping them afloat. He quickly paddled them toward the cliff face, finding a shallow perch of slimy rock he could balance them both on and turned his full attention to the trembling girl in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked shakily, risking his free hand to push the wet hair from her eyes.

"Y-Yes," she managed, her face pale and her lips slightly blue.

"What happened, did you hit something on the way down?" He'd asked at least three passing fishermen on their way to the cliff to verify the jump was safe before he'd begrudgingly agreed to it, but if anyone could land on a stray turtle or large fish or piece drift wood, it would be Anna.

"No, I just don't know how to swim is all," she said casually.

A pause.

"WHAT?!" He practically roared in her face. She flinched and immediately looked angry and tried to push away from him before apparently remembering it was he alone that kept her above water.

"You don't have to _yell-"_

He shook her, hard, fury rising in him so hot and fast he was surprised the water around them wasn't boiling.

"How could you be so stupid Anna?!" He demanded, of half a mind to slap her, or strangle her, or maybe just kiss her really, really hard because for a few seconds he'd been utterly terrified he'd lost her.

She then did the worst thing she possibly could have. She started to cry.

"I-I'm s-sorry, "she blubbered, covering her face with her hands, "I di-didn't think it would be h-hard to learn. The kids al-always made it look so _easy_…." She trailed off into hiccuping sobs and Kristoff felt his ire sputter and dim. He sighed and shifted the arm around her to pull her tighter against his chest.

"Alright, shh now, don't cry," he pressed his cheek against her wet hair, inhaling the scent of honeysuckle and lavender, "I'm sorry I yelled." He wasn't though, not really, she'd nearly scared him to death, but he didn't like to see her cry. Even if she was a total nut case.

She pulled back a bit, blinking big fat tears from her lovely eyes.

"Really?" she asked, her lower lip quivering, the picture of shameful innocence. Kristoff felt his mouth go dry as he suddenly became _very_ aware how very close they were. _Intimately_ close in fact, with only her light under dress and his pants between them, made almost nonexistent by the water. Kristoff looked from her eyes, to her lips and back again, violent warning bells sounding in his head, but found himself completely powerless as her eyes drooped and her head instinctively tilted toward his. God help him, he could feel the _heat _of her against him and it robbed him of every single one of his good intentions, not to mention his anger at her.

Her lips were cold and salty and just as sweet as they had been that day in the square. His breath caught, his heart got to hammering again, and he pressed his lips to hers more firmly, with real intent. Anna was many things, but she was definitely not cowardly. She clung to him with a purpose, gripping his bare shoulders so hard that despite the cold water they felt like soft iron brands on his skin. She pressed and moved eagerly if not a bit clumsily and Kristoff was utterly lost, tangling his free hand in her loosened hair and slanting his mouth against hers, plunging his tongue between her questing lips before he could think better of it.

Her response was immediate. She stiffened, her nails suddenly sharp against his chest and back and she yanked her mouth away from his, looking startled and confused. Kristoff, breathing heavily and struggling to reign in a previously unimagined desire, could only blink at her uncertainly.

"Um, that was… interesting," she offered with a hesitant smile and Kristoff groaned, pulling her slightly away from him. Parts of his anatomy weren't exactly cooperating with him at the moment.

"Yeah," he said hoarsely, "Sorry about that, I got a little carried away."

She tucked some hair nervously behind her ear, cheeks pink, "Oh, um, that's okay."

Awkward silence fell, punctuated by the lapping waves. Kristoff was having a hard time piecing two thoughts together and was looking stubbornly at a place somewhere over her head.

"I mean it wasn't _bad,_" Anna supplied, never one to suffer silence for long, "Just different. Is that… is that how people normally… you know," she absently trailed a finger over his shoulder and he suppressed a shudder, "Kiss?"

Kristoff examined her face closely for a moment, noting she couldn't quite meet his eyes and sighed in defeat. This was one conversation he'd never thought he'd have to have with a soaking wet Princess that he was undeniably in love with.

"Well, not _all _the time," he began, struggling for the best way to explain things without sounding like a total pervert or a barbaric cad. "It's how many adults... kiss when you know, they have, uh, strong feelings for one another…" He trailed off, quickly concluding he was the wrong person to try and explain this to her but not sure who else _would_.

"Oh," she said, looking up at him for a moment before a weird determination flashed across her face. Kristoff had only a moment to be deeply afraid for his sanity before she'd gripped the back of his hair and roughly clashed her lips with his. Her teeth unwittingly caught his bottom lip and his reaction was instantaneous and unstoppable. He groaned low in his throat, yanked her against him and tangled his tongue with hers as she boldly and confidently pressed it against his lips.

_You're going waaaaaaay too fast buddy._ His mind warned him as he shakily slid a hand down the perfect curve of her spine, drunk off the warm softness of her. His hand pressed roughly against her hip and her fingers dug into the nape of his neck. Only when she instinctively hitched a leg over his thigh and uttered a soft, mewling moan, did Kristoff come crashing down to earth.

He yanked his mouth away from hers and immediately held her firmly at arm's length. They were both out of breath this time and Anna's lips were swollen and her eyes hazy. _Get it together Kristoff, this isn't how you court a lady, let alone a Princess_.

"Wha-"she began, obviously confused.

"Come on, let's get you to shore… it's getting late," he interrupted her, his tone harsher than he meant and he cringed when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

He tried for a shaky smile, "How about tomorrow I teach you how to swim?" _And this time in proper swimming gear and with a lot less touching._

She brightened and nodded as he paddled the relatively short distance to the shore line.

They dried off using his light summer cloak and then dressed in awkward silence. It didn't take long for Anna to return to her normal, confident, vibrant self, laughing and teasing him on the way back to the castle till he himself felt almost normal.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked softly as they stopped before the open castle gates. Both guards had tactfully looked away and Kristoff inwardly cringed, not at all sure how to handle the situation. Anna was looking at him with such trust and affection he was nearly overwhelmed, her lovely hair drying in soft waves about her pretty face. He could still feel the wonderful weight of it between his fingers and he flexed them subconsciously.

He brushed a clumsy thumb across her cheek and gave her a soft smile, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Her brilliant smile warmed him all the way home, hardly aware of his still dripping clothes and the squishing of his water logged boots. Alone in his bed that night, he thought maybe the whole courting thing wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. The Competition

A/N: Due to what I might phrase as an 'overwhelmingly positive response' to the first chapter of this story, I give you chapter two. This is entirely the fault of all the wonderful reviewers and the awesome encouragement they provided. Seriously, I just love you guys. A few things: I've done like, no research for this story in reference to actual Kingdoms and the names of the royalty in the relative time period this movie took place. So, like the great writer I am, I made stuff up.

I still don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Competition**

"OoooOOOooo!" Olaf squealed in delight and waddled through the flower strewn glade, personal flurry cloud in toe. "What about _this _one?!"

The supernatural snow-being held aloft one of the most hideous flowers Kristoff had ever seen and he cringed, "Uh, that flower makes people uh… sick."

Olaf gasped and threw the flower away from him in horror, popping off the arm that had gripped the stem and cleaning it against his snowy belly.

"Flowers shouldn't be allowed to make people sick, that's just _awful_."

Sven lumbered leisurely through the field, nibbling at the sweet long grass and Kristoff shot the reindeer a desperate look. He'd never picked flowers for a girl before. He didn't even know if Anna _liked_ flowers, though Zulla –his troll 'guardian'- had assured him all women did. That and chocolate… apparently. Sven just rolled his eyes and continued munching. Kristoff was apparently on his own.

Feeling very much out of his element, he turned to find Olaf in the process of decorating his head entirely in flowers and sighed deeply. He really needed to make some normal, _human_ friends. The kind of friends who could give him advice on how to pursue human women –no matter what Zulla said, he had a feeling there were a few slight differences between troll women and human women, he had a hard time believing, for instance, that Anna would be impressed by his hole digging skills or that she would enjoy sleeping in warm mud. Before he'd met Anna he could honestly say he hadn't really given girls, or women, much thought. Sure, he'd found them _appealing_ but he hadn't lived the sort of life most women found desirable. The most interaction he'd ever had with the opposite sex really came from middle aged women he delivered ice to who would tactlessly try to persuade him into their homes.

Wiping suddenly damp palms on his pants he begrudgingly set to work.

_Would she like purple? What colors does she like to wear? Green? Where am I gonna find a green flower? I guess the stems are green so that has to count for something…._

He spotted a patch of blue flowers, wide petals fading from a dark blue to a light sky color at the tips and was instantly reminded of Anna's eyes.

"I've turned into such a sap," he moaned aloud and began gathering the flowers in defeat. He felt as though he was losing his rugged masculinity by helpless degrees.

* * *

By the time he and his _entourage _arrived at the castle gates, Kristoff was very red in the face. He was positive everyone had been staring at him on his way through town and he'd had to constantly remind himself not to smash the flowers he'd so painstakingly gathered in his sweaty fist. He shot the guards above the gate a sheepish grin and they both smirked at him, elbowing one another conspiratorially. Kristoff was slowly dying of embarrassment, he was sure of it. Was courting _supposed_ to be so mortifying?

"Hello Brad, Carl! See you guys for cards later?" Olaf called happily and it was the guard's turns to look shamefaced. Sometimes Kristoff really loved the creepy, obnoxious, supernatural snow creature.

Inside the main courtyard Kirstoff caught Gwyneth, one of the castle's older maids, and asked where he might find the princess that morning. The poor woman looked a bit distressed.

"Oh, their majesties are in the throne room. The prince of Kayne and his ambassador are here," she said, fluffing her ample skirts and swiping a hand over a sweating brow.

"Oh," Kristoff said lamely, uncertain of what to do in light of this information.

Gwyneth glanced at the flowers he held and smiled, obviously taking pity on him. "You can wait in the foyer just outside the throne room, I know Princess Anna will be happy to see you and she shouldn't be much longer."

Kristoff shoved his free hand through his hair and smiled, "Er, thanks… I'll just go... do that then. Ah, thank you, again."

The older woman just chuckled and patted his arm maternally. Kristoff set off in the direction of what he _thought_ might be the throne room, leaving Olaf and Sven behind.

He ended up asking a particularly kind faced butler for directions ten minutes later, his flowers beginning to droop, and his frustration mounting. Armed with knowledge and stubborn determination, he set off again only to be stalled by a gaggle of giggling maids in a cramped hallway.

"Did you _see_ him?" One of them cooed. "He was so handsome I nearly _swooned_."

"Oh I _know_! So tall! And _those_ eyes, it's a wonder he's unmarried!" They all giggled in unison.

Kristoff mentally cringed and was deeply grateful Anna didn't behave or talk like these girls.

"He must be here to court the Queen, or even the Princess… probably the Princess I'd wager, the Queen is lovely but… rather scary, don't you think?"

The girls skirted past him, not even bothering to glance his way, and Kristoff felt his stomach drop. He'd almost completely forgotten about his 'deal' with the Queen. The words 'other worthy suitors' danced mockingly in his head. He glanced at his wilting bouquet of flowers and felt horrifyingly foolish.

"Kristoff!"

He whirled and found Anna bounding down the hall toward him in her typically exuberant manner. The girl never went anywhere slowly and didn't know the meaning of _caution. _He braced himself for what he deemed an unavoidable impact and held his flowers safely aloft. He was aware it wasn't entirely dignified to swing a Princess around, but no one else was in the hall and he really liked to hold her. Her laughter, so honest and full, made his heart sing

"Hey there," he puffed, smiling as he lowered her back to her feet, forcing himself not to notice the softness of her curves as she slid down his chest.

"Hey yourself," she replied, her face flushing and her eyes dancing almost immediately to his lips. Heat washed down to his toes and he was fully aware she wanted him to kiss her again. He was already leaning forward, as helpless as ever when it came to her.

She pulled back suddenly, their faces a few inches apart.

"You're holding flowers," she observed, confusion obvious.

Kristoff lurched upright, and cleared his throat. "Oh, yeah, uh, they're… for you."

He thrust them at her, "Tada!"

_You're such an idiot._

Her eyes widened as she stared at them long enough for Kristoff to began to fidget.

"For _me_? No one has ever brought me flowers before," she murmured and took them from him, inhaling them so exuberantly she went into a sneezing fit. Laughing depsite himself, Kristoff steadied her with one hand as she mopped at her running nose and eyes with her dress sleeve, an action which was oddly endearing.

"I _love_ them," she said, her nose as red as a cherry and Kristoff's chest swelled with pride.

"What do I do with them though?"

"Well, I guess you ought to put them in vase… or something," he suggested, rubbing at the back of his neck ruefully.

Anna beamed, bouncing on her feet, "Yes! Come on!"

She took him by the hand and yanked him down the hall, nearly sprinting in her excitement. Kristoff wasn't about to argue, fully capable of admitting to himself he'd leap at any excuse to hold her hand. They rounded a corner, laughing, and nearly ran straight into the Queen and a tall, well dressed gentleman Kristoff immediately concluded was the man 'so handsome' he caused maids to nearly _swoon_. He was dressed in a perfectly tailored navy uniform, decorated with at least a dozen medals and official looking ribbons, shiny black boots, and a red half cape that even Kristoff had to admit was pretty dashing. His hair was thick and black and his eyes blue and arresting. Kristoff didn't like the look of him one bit and was made painfully aware of his own simple trousers, tunic and shirt and the golden fop of his messy hair.

Glancing at the Queen (who admittedly looked more amused than anything), Kristoff immediately removed his hand from Anna's and stood a little straighter. The man smiled gently at Anna and took her now free hand in his. Kristoff immediately regretted letting go of it and resisted the childish urge to snatch it back and yell something ridiculous like 'mine!'

"We meet again, Princess," the Prince said in a soft sort of accent that made Kristoff immediately distrustful, a sentiment further solidified when he pressed a lingering kiss to Anna's knuckles. Kristoff must have bristled visibly because the Queen shot him a look.

Anna giggled, her cheeks going pink and she pulled her hand away.

"What lovely flowers Anna, did Kristoff bring them to you?" The Queen asked with an indulgent smile.

Anna grinned wide, "He did! Aren't they nice Prince Richard?"

The Prince of Kayne smiled, "Very lovely Princess, just like you."

Kristoff suppressed the urge to gag. Anna seemed pleased though and offered the man one of her bright smiles. The Prince turned to Kristoff at last, his blue eyes calculating but not unkind. Kristoff got the feeling this was the kind of man who was used to getting the things he wanted.

"I'm afraid we have not formally been introduce, sir. I am Prince Richard of Kayne." The man made a slight bow, more an inclination of his strong chin if anything.

Kristoff opened his mouth and quickly discovered he had no idea what to say. _Hi, I'm Kristoff Bjorgman, the recently designated Royal Ice Delivery Man who was raised by a tribe of trolls made of rock and stone… oh, and my closest friends are a reindeer and a magical snowman._

Anna quickly came to his rescue, "Oh, so rude of me, sorry! This is Kristoff Bjorgman, he's my, I mean _our _royal ice delivery… person."

Both Kristoff and the Queen cringed but the Prince seemed unperturbed.

"How interesting, that a Queen who can _make_ ice on command would employ someone to deliver it for her, you must be held in high regard indeed, Mr. Kristoff. " The Prince's tone _seemed_ kindly but Kristoff had a distinct feeling that he was being mocked.

"Here Anna, why don't you give me those, didn't Kristoff offer to take you to the beach again today?" The Queen prompted, apparently sensing what Kristoff had. Anna was of course oblivious and cheerily handed over the flowers.

"Oh sure! I almost forgot! You did promise to teach me to swim, didn't you Kristoff?"

Kristoff flushed a bit and rubbed at his neck.

"How nice," said the Prince, "would the Princess mind if I accompanied you? I have seen so little of your lovely kingdom, something I hope to remedy during my stay."

"Actually I do-" Kristoff started to say, hardly aware he was even speaking.

"Of course you can! The more the merrier after all, you ought to come too Elsa!" Anna said.

The Queen faltered visibly, "Ah, no, thank you Anna, maybe another time, I have some documents I need to look over before this evening."

Anna opened her mouth to protest but Elsa was already moving down the hall, "I'll have Gwyn put these flowers in your room Anna. I'll see you later tonight, your highness," she dipped a curtsy to the Prince, flashed Kristoff a smile, and was gone.

Anna pouted briefly before excitement claimed her and she turned to Kristoff. "I'll just go get my swimming clothes, meet you in the main hall?" She was obviously including the both of them. Kristoff scratched uncomfortably at his chin.

"Sure Anna," he said and she smiled at him, holding his gaze for just a fraction of second long enough to chase away a few of his insecurities. She curtsied to the Prince and dashed away.

That left Kristoff and the Prince alone, quietly able to size one another up. Despite the mile high gaps in their upbringing, Kristoff refused to give an inch. He'd earned the right to be here, he had the Queen's permission and blessing to be here, and damn if he was going to let some prissy, flattering, flowery Prince make him feel inferior.

Prince Richard seemed to read his mind and smirked haughtily, "If you'll excuse me, I must change my attire as well. Perhaps into something as comfortable and simple as what you're wearing, so _quaint_."

Kristoff bit back a very impolite retort and inclined his head as regally as he could, etiquette be damned. The prince sauntered off and Kristoff internally fumed. Had the bastard come here to try and snatch up Anna? Was he another Hans 'of the Southern Isles'?

_You got this man, Anna likes you, and she wouldn't be interested in a snobby Prince like that anyway_.

He strode purposefully down the hall, pointedly ignoring the other voice in his head reminding him she _had_ fallen for a Prince just like that.

* * *

"Alright Anna, are you ready?" Kristoff asked the girl before him with as serious a face he could muster against her bubbling enthusiasm. She was so excited the water around her was practically quivering. Watching her, Kristoff found himself wishing she could be just a little less adorable, a little less innocent and kind, and then maybe he'd be able to concentrate a little better and maybe he wouldn't have a growing jealousy monster taking root in his gut.

"I'm so ready," she said, "I was born ready to float, I'm positive."

"Anna!" Olaf called from the beach, one branchy arm waving, "Don't get eaten by sharks… or big fish, or maybe a whale?" The creature shrugged and laughed his odd little laugh then busied himself making a sand castle. The Prince stood somewhere behind them, looking disgustingly debonair in a loose, flouncing white shirt and tight fitting trousers, bare feet buried in the glittering sand. He was surrounded by a few of the brightly dressed court women who'd come running for the beach when they'd heard the Prince would be there, for which Kristoff was grateful. The Prince also seemed uneasy about Olaf and the snowman was currently acting as an effective deterrent for him –Kristoff was ready to take back every snide comment he'd ever made about the frozen little guy.

"Calm down," he commanded her, his smile sliding all over his teeth. Anna rolled her eyes but managed to stand still. He was waist deep and the water line fell just below her breasts as they stood among the gentle waves. Gathering himself, Kristoff carefully placed a hand on her lower back.

"Okay, now lean back against my hand and-" she immediately fell backward and came up sputtering.

Kristoff snorted, "Lean back _slowly_ Anna."

She glared good-naturedly and stuck her tongue out at him. Kristoff just shook his head at her, "You should have let me finish." She giggled lightly in response and slowly began to lean backward.

"Yes, like that. Let the ocean hold you up."

"That was kind of poetic Kristoff."

"Quiet, someone might hear you."

She laughed and he watched as her bare knees bobbed to the surface. They were slender and freckled and the combination somehow made his cheeks hot. Her bathing suit was modest of course, but he was still seeing a lot more of her than he was used to. He swallowed.

"Am I doing it?" She half yelled, her ears under water.

He reluctantly moved his hand from her back and gave her a smile and an encouraging thumbs up. She laughed and threw her arms out wide, "This is awesome!"

Kristoff let her float around like that for awhile, briefly admiring her childlike wonder, before he motioned to her to stand up. She did so, dripping and smiling.

"Okay, now, to swim properly you have to turn round the other way, yes, like that, and here," he reached out and extended her arms, "You have to put your arms out like this and paddle yourself forward while kicking your legs."

"That sounds complicated…" Anna said, her brow furrowed. She paddled her arms back and forth a few times experimentally and almost immediately floundered.

"Hum, maybe. It's easier than it sounds, I promise. Here, I shall demonstrate using my fantastic aquatic skills."

Anna snorted, wiping water from her face, "Yeah sure, whatever you say big guy."

Kristoff puffed out his chest and said, "Prepare to be amazed, Princess!"

He turned and pressed into the water, paddling his arms and legs with calculated exaggeration so she would get the idea. He only went a few yards before turning.

"See! Nothing to….it," But Anna was not behind him watching with the rapt attention he had imagined, she was nearer to shore… talking to Prince Rich-Turd… and _giggling._

The jealous monster within growled and Anna caught his eye, looking sheepish and holding a large pink shell in her hand.

"Sorry Kristoff!" She called, "Prince Richard found this amazing sea shell and was showing me how you can hear the _ocean_ in it."

Kristoff wadded in their direction, feeling just as grumpy as everyone was always accusing him of being.

"Actually," the Prince said, an indulgent patient sort of look on his face that Kristoff didn't like one bit, "It's merely the echo of your own blood rushing through your ears enhanced by the shell."

Anna looked to the shell in her hands and pressed it to her ear, obviously less enchanted by the idea, "Oh, I see..."

Just as Kristoff reached them one of the castle servants appeared on the shore line, "Your majesties, the Queen has requested your presence."

"Of course," The Prince said immediately and linked his arm with Anna's, leading her out of the water. Kristoff suddenly felt very much like the third wheel. Anna craned around toward him, her face apologetic, "I'm sorry Kristoff! Maybe we can pick up the lessons again tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he said lamely, lifting his hand in farewell. "Sure," but she had already turned away from him, listening to something the Prince was saying.

Kirstoff stood there for a few minutes, with Olaf singing to himself as he built a lopsided sand castle, using his carrot nose to carve out the windows and doors, and wondered how he'd gone from holding her and kissing her to being left behind in less than a day.

He trudged to the beach in a full blow pout and threw himself onto the warm sand to dry off. It wasn't long before a lumpy shadow leaned over him.

"You look sad. Is it because Anna went off with that handsome Prince fellow instead of staying here and swimming with you like she said she would?"

Kristoff glared at him, "No Olaf, I'm upset because my tan is going to be uneven."

The snowman frowned then shrugged, "Oh, my mistake then."

Kristoff threw his hands up in a shower of wet sand, "Of _course_ I'm upset she went off with Prince Rich-Turd!"

The snowman looked unimpressed, "Really? 'Rich-Turd'? Is that the best you could come up with?"

"You're not helping Olaf…"

The snowman plopped down next to him and a few stray snowflakes kissed Kirstoff's sun warmed cheeks.

"Lay it on me man, I'm here for you, tell me why you feel so threatened by this Prince fellow. I mean, what does the guy have that you don't? Other than money, a kingdom, manners, good hygiene and really, _really _nice teeth that is?"

"I really don't like you right now."

"Cheer up!" Olaf exclaimed, "Things could be worse!"

"Really!" Kristoff retorted, "I'm sitting on a beach talking about my girl problems with a magical snow man and I've got to compete with guys like that Prince of Jerksvile," he fluttered an angry hand in the direction of the castle, "for Anna's attention and I have no idea how to live in that world. I mean, I was raised by _trolls_ for God's sake and I spent most of my life with only a reindeer to talk to."

"Yeah, that is pretty strange; I guess you should just give up then." Olaf shrugged, goofy smile on his face.

Kristoff lurched into sitting position, "What!? Give up? That's your wise snowman advice?"

Olaf adjusted his nose primly and stood up, detaching one of his arms to reach back and wipe the sand from his backside.

"Well, it sounds to me like you already have."

That took the ice out of his sleigh. He blew out a frustrated sigh.

"Have I mentioned I really don't like you?"

Olaf grinned, "Yup, which, as I understand it, means you love me dearly in grumpy mountain man language."

"So, what do I do?"

Olaf seemed to consider this for a moment, "Well, if you want to live in her world… I guess you'll have to learn how."

Kristoff scoffed, "And how am I supposed to do _that_ exactly?"

Olaf grinned and waved his hand in a flourish, "Fortunately for you I happen to be well versed in etiquette and royal customs!"

"I am so screwed."

"Alright fine," Olaf pouted, "But it wouldn't hurt to buy some new clothes and maybe get your hair trimmed or something. If you can't act the part you might as well _look_ the part."

Kristoff considered this, a smile growing on his face, "You may have a point there…"

Olaf raised his hands in confusion, wiggling branchy fingers, "I have several points… one, two, three… yeah, at least six points."

Kristoff chuckled and rose to his feet, brushing sand off his pants. "I'll see you later Olaf, and thanks for the advice!"

"Anytime!" Olaf called, still musing over his hands. "But I still don't know what my points have to do with anything..."

* * *

Elsa sat in her study late that night frowning over a letter, a low fire crackling cheerily in the hearth and dressed in a simple bed robe. Dinner had been hours ago but like many nights since she'd returned, she found herself unable to sleep, restless in a way she couldn't understand. The letter was from the Crown Prince Albert of Romania and it had arrived earlier that morning, she'd read it half a dozen times and still wasn't sure how to respond.

_Your Royal Highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, _

_I must first apologize that my father, the King, and I were unable to attend your coronation and hope that you will allow me to extend to you my blessings and regards in favor of your rule and kingdom. That said, I am writing to you in reference to a deeply…personal matter. After hearing of the fantastic circumstances involved in your formal ascent to the Arendellian throne, I was filled with hope that you might be the answer to all of my many prayers. I do not wish to say much here, but instead would request that you might agree to a meeting, at the convince of your castle of course. This matter is of great importance to me and my family and we would be forever in your debt for even so small a thing as your willingness to listen. _

_Your Humble Servant, _

_Crown Prince Albert Henry Constantin of Warwyn  
_

Elsa set the letter aside and looked out the open window, staring broodingly into the mild summer night. Years of seclusion and secrecy had made her naturally distrustful of pretty much everyone, but the words '_after hearing of the fantastic circumstances involved in your formal ascent to the Arendellian throne, I was filled with hope...' _kept running a track in her mind. What could this Prince Albert of Warwyn possibly mean? Curiosity was getting the better of her, and she felt the sincerity of his desperation and gratitude through the broad, hard strokes of his pen to the page. The request was rather unorthodox, to say the least, which pressed her further. For someone of such a prominent royal family to ask her for a personal favor was interesting indeed...

Mind made up, she drew out a piece of parchment and wet her quill, telling herself that an alliance, even one of mere friendship, with Warwyn would be a blessing for her small country. It had nothing to do with her newly discovered love of adventure and excitement. She smiled and began writing in earnest. No, nothing to do with it in the _least._


	3. Dreams into Reality

A/N: Slowly but surely building a plot around this thing. Enjoy some Kristoff and Anna fluff... there may be some dark days ahead for our lovely couple. I hope my reviewers enjoy this addition, I'll admit I'm a little dopey on flu meds... so forgive the few mistakes I may have made toward the end of this piece. Thank you so much to all the lovely reviews, criticisms and ideas concerning this fic; lots of people think they've got me figured out, hopefully I can manage a few surprises.

ALSO, totally uploaded the wrong document... see, told you guys I was dopey with flu medicine... my bad and thanks InuChimera7410 for pointing that out to me.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Dreams into Reality**

Anna was bored. Horribly, painfully, unequivocally…bored. She was somewhere between the lands of 'fall asleep on her feet from sheer lack of stimulation' and 'running around in screaming circles, pulling her own hair out if only for a little excitement'. Only what decorum she'd managed to absorb as an actually involved Princess, which was admittedly minimal, kept her from performing either, or possibly both.

Boredom had been her constant and unwanted companion through nearly all of her child, an old and tired enemy. Anna had, before this moment, believed she'd finally defeated it. Blankly watching the Prince of Kayne's mouth move up and down in what seemed to be an endless stream of meaningless words, she knew she had found its reincarnation in human form. He was only slightly more preferable than speaking to paintings. Maybe.

"So, as you can imagine, due to the architecture and engineering involved in the building's development…"

Anna continued to stare intently at his mouth. His pale lips were rather slim and they looked hard and sort of unpleasant. He also had this habit of flicking his tongue against his teeth when he spoke that was grating on her nerves. She knew all the maids found him very handsome but to Anna he was too… stiff. Not to mention mind numbingly boring. He talked incessantly of all his family's many holdings and how bsically fantastic he was at _everything_- neither were topics that Anna found even remotely interesting. She felt a flash of irritation at her sister for forcing her to endure the pompous man's company and recalled the conversation they'd had the night after she and Kristoff had leapt into the fjord.

_"Now Anna, it's important that we cultivate lasting friendships with as many kingdoms as we can. We are a very small country and Kayne has always been good to us."_

_"Then why don't you show him around and spend time with him," she whined, sinking lower and lower in her chair. _

_"Because," her sister smiled sheepishly, "it isn't me he asked to spend time with."_

_"Uggggggggh!" _

_"Oh come now he's not _that_ bad," Elsa said chuckling into her cup of tea._

_"Maybe not, I haven't really gotten a chance to speak with him, but he seems so…so, _formal_, the air is stuffy just standing next to him."_

_Elsa set her cup down primly and shot her sister a knowing look. _

_"Perhaps there is someone _else_ you'd rather spend your time with."_

_Anna pursed her lips and looked pointedly away, but her blush was obvious even in the dim candlelight, "I have no idea what you mean."_

_Elsa laughed and rolled her eyes, "You two aren't fooling anyone, least of all your older sister. I'm the Queen remember, I know all, I see all."_

_"Yeah, that's not creepy or ominous," her younger sister teased, "Are you saying I can spend time with Kristoff instead?" Anna's eyes lit up._

_Elsa smiled ruefully, "Afraid not, as a Princess of Arendelle, and my current successor, it's your responsibility to spend time with our guests."_

_"You know, technically speaking, Kristoff is sort of a guest. I mean I know you set him up with an apartment outside the castle, but it's pretty much the same thing."_

_ "Nice try Anna, but as much as I like Kristoff he's not likely to help us secure international trading partnerships. The Prince will only be here a few weeks Anna, I'm sure Kristoff will understand."_

_"Ugggggggh!"_

"-incess Anna?"

"Huh? What? Who?" Anna blinked at the Prince's frowning face owlishly, feeling only mildly ashamed at her total inattention. The man never let her get in a word, anyway. They were walking under a canopy of chestnut trees with the afternoon sunlight streaming through lush leaves in starry patches. It was a beautiful day and it seemed a complete waste to spend it listening to Prince Richard babble. Especially when she could have been at the beach, floating in the waves, with strong, warm arms around her-

"I was just asking after your friend, the ice tradesman. What was his name? Christopher or some such?"

Anna shook her head and frowned, "Kristoff."

"Ah, yes, that's the name," he said with disdainful dismissal.

Anna felt her cheeks redden as unbidden memories of full, warm lips against hers came clearly to mind. His hair had been so soft between her fingers, and the gently scrape of his jaw against-

Anna coughed and attempted to clear her mind, "W-what about him?"

The Prince sniffed, lifting his nose into the air as though he smelled something nasty, "I'm curios about his place here in the castle and his… familiarity with your highness."

Anna narrowed her eyes, not pleased by the direction the conversation had taken "What do you mean, exactly?"

"I don't mean to accuse you of anything Princess, not in the least, I just can't help but feel that your interaction with that man isn't exactly appro-"

"Stop," Anna commanded, standing still and raising a hand between them like a ward. The Prince looked alarmed and stopped a few feet before her.

"Pardon me?"

Anna stuck her chin stubbornly into the air, "I don't wish to hear you speak badly of Kristoff, he is an important… er, friend."

The Prince's face flashed quickly between surprise, irritation, distaste, and then settled into condescending patience.

"From what I understand your majesty was not raised in the… traditional manner considered proper for young Princesses. I thought only to ensure you were not being unduly taken advantage of, a woman of your position-"

"Is perfectly capable of choosing whom she spends her time with!" She fumed, stamped her foot and stormed out of the garden.

"Princess!" Prince Richard called out after her but Anna would have rather eaten her own shoe than spent another minute in the pretentious man's company.

Anna swerved down the hall, racing past startled servants, aware she was far more irritated than the situation likely called for and she couldn't put a finger on exactly why. She turned down several little used passageways till she was finally outside once more, heading straight into town. She hadn't realized she was looking for Kristoff till she veered off toward the building his small set of rooms was located. If she wanted to spend time with an ice trader instead of a arrogant Prince then by all that was holy and sacred, she would!

* * *

Kristoff surveyed himself critically in the full length mirror, brow creased in consternation as he turned slowly to the left and then to the right and back again.

"I don't know…" he said, "Are you sure this looks right?"

Olaf studied him with comical seriousness as the snowman stood in a small rusty bucket the shop proprietor had forced him into. His twig fingers stroked his snowy chin slowly.

"I always said you were like a Valiant Pungent Reindeer King and now you look positively _regal!_" He threw his hands up in excitement and promptly fell backward, head rolling out of the dressing room followed swiftly by a woman's shrill scream.

While Olaf's butt scampered hurriedly off to rejoin his head, Kristoff did something he'd never done before, he _preened_. He did look rather… dapper, if he did say so himself. The pants were black and of a tighter fit then he was used to but constructed of finer cloth than he'd ever worn. Beneath a fine black tunic, edged in blue, he wore a deep cerulean shirt complimented by a matching sash. The boots were of well made black leather and were honestly the most comfortable pair of boots he'd ever worn. He smiled at himself in the mirror and gave his reflection a wink and a thumbs up.

Olaf scuttled back in to the room, the shop owner hot on his hells. "I'm going, I'm going," the creature mumbled as he climbed back into his bucket. The owner glared at the sulking snow man before turning a bright insincere smile on Kristoff.

"Those look very handsome on you sir, shall I have them wrapped?"

Kristoff considered wearing them out of the shop but quickly decided against it. He'd save them for a special occasion. "Uh, yeah sure, that would be great."

He changed and handed over the clothing as the owner began to calculate the total. Kristoff was prepared for the worst but even that wasn't bad enough.

"_Thirty_, gold pieces?!" his voice sounded shrill even to his own ears. The man across the counter frowned and Kristoff cleared his throat uneasily, visions of being tossed out into the snow by another shopkeeper coming to mind.

"I, er, don't you think that might be a little… extreme?"

The lonfaced man sniffed, his beady eyes coolly collected, "I'm afraid clothing prices are non-negotiable. I can simply return them to the rack-"

Kristoff grunted and riffled through his money pouch feeling more and more frustrated. _I'm sure thirty gold pieces is nothing to His Royal Highness, the Prince of Wales._ Thirty gold pieces would wipe Kristoff almost completely clean. He'd been hesitant to revisit the mountains for ice since returning with Anna but it was becoming dismally clear he would have to shortly or risk being unable to pay his rent.

The shop keeper was all smiles as he took Kristoff's money and handed him his bundle and boots. "Thank you, and please do come again."

Kristoff snorted, "Yeah, right." He waved a sarcastic hand over his shoulder and grumbled his way out of the shop. Olaf trailed behind him in sort of hop drag until they were out the doors and he clumsily extricated himself from the bucket, kicking it imperiously across the lane. "The nerve of some people," the snowman grumbled, making a show of readjusting each of tier of his frozen body.

"Where to now?" Olaf asked as they headed down the lane. The townsfolk had gotten relatively used to the snowman but he still drew quite a few stares. Sven was waiting in the courtyard for them and Kristoff produced a carrot, still taking his customary bite. Some things never changed.

"Do I really need to cut my hair?" Kristoff asked his two odd companions, observing his distorted reflection in a pane of window glass.

"Maybe just trim the front a bit," a familiar voice offered and Kristoff jumped, whirling so fast he dropped his packages in an awkward tangle of limbs and tie strings.

"Anna!" Olaf cried cheerfully as he waddled toward the giggling girl.

"Sorry, let me help you with those." She said and bent over to pick up one of the parcels.

"No! Don't!" He cried, lunging forward to gather them up swiftly. He looked into her started eyes and flushed, "I mean, uh, please, don't worry about it." He felt strangely embarrassed that she had caught him with new clothes, as if she might see right through him and guess at his intentions.

"Oh," she said, rocking back and forth on her heels with her hands clasped behind her back, "I didn't mean to startle you-"

"No it-it's fine, not your fault I'm a mess," he puffed out an awkard high pitched sort of laugh and they both looked pointedly away.

_Smooth buddy,_ _smooth. Say something, anything. _

"What brings you-

"Would you like to go somewhere with me?" She asked simultaneously and then looked sheepish, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"N-No, it was nothing. I mean, it was nothing important anyway," he floundered and Olaf was glancing between the two of them with obvious interest. He took a deep breath, "I would love to go anywh- I mean somewhere with you."

Her answering smile was well worth all his fumbling. "But I ah, need to drop these things off first, if you uh, want to walk with me."

"Sure!" was her cheery reply and they fell instep. They made an odd little group but Kristoff found he wouldn't have had it any other way. Kristoff had never had a true home before, somewhere he could call his own, but in Anna, and their friends, he saw the makings of a life made real.

"So... how's castle life today?" He asked, glancing down at her profile as they walked. His stomach fluttered and he vaguely tried to recall if she had always been so beautiful to him or if her beauty had grown like the dawn, by slow, brilliant degrees.

Anna pulled a face, "Tedious, and that's putting it nicely."

"Oh yeah? What, were you attempting to sit still for longer than five minutes?"

Anna snorted and shot him a glare, "No, I was attempting to entertain our honored _guest_," she said sarcastically, "but I simply couldn't stand another minute of it."

Kristoff couldn't quell the enormous sense of justice that rose within him, despite her not _exactly_ naming Prince Rich-turd directly. He felt more relived by her obvious distaste than he would ever let on.

"Oh, so you're a runaway then? Should I be worried? Will they send the guards out after you?" They were nearly to his home, just a simple place the Queen had secured for him in town as part of his new 'duties', nothing fancy but far nicer than anywhere he'd ever stayed. He couldn't quite think of it as _his_ yet, but it was growing on him.

Anna's eyes were twinkling as she said, "You're my accomplice now, might as well help me escape."

Kristoff grinned and felt a sudden urge to take her hand or maybe put his arm around her, but then they were at his door and he was beset by a whole new collection of worries. His apartment -just a sitting sort of eating area, a kitchen kind of room and a small bedroom- were next to barren and not at all clean.

He jumped to the door ahead of her, obviously startling her, "I'll uh, be just one minute, alright?"

"Oh, um, sure, I'll just wait... right here," she said while Olaf trailed around them in circles in pursuit of a butterfly.

"Heh," was all he managed as he darted inside the front door, nearly tripping over the besotted snowman, and shut it quickly behind him.

"Phew," he said into the dim, empty room. He set the parcels just inside the door and grabbed his plain summer cloak, just in case Anna got cold, or something, and took an extra second to collect himself. _It's just Anna, _he told himself, _it's just the woman you raced across the mountains with and risked life and limb for, nothing to be nervous about, pull it together. _

Reciting this unorthodox prayer silently to himself, he stepped back outside where Anna was leaning absently against the doorjamb. Unprepared for his sudden return, she fell backward into his chest with a small cry.

"You okay?" He asked immediately, helping her to stand steady on her feet.

"Yup, just great..." she said, trailing off as they both simultaneously realized how close their faces were. Kristoff swallowed thickly and his eyes were helplessly drawn to the soft pink bow of her lips.

"That's good," he breathed, not even aware of what he was saying. Her head titled up toward him, and he caught the faint movement of her eyes as they instinctively started to close.

"Hey, are you guys going to kiss? What's kissing feel like? Is it as warm as hugs?"Olaf blundered up to them excitedly, very effectively ruining the moment. Kristoff was baffled at the creatures ability to meander from strangely wise and perceptive to totally oblivious hindrance. Anna immediately jumped back a pace, her face beat red and Kristoff shot the helpless Sven an accusatory look. The reindeer shook his head and pulled what passed for a shrug, short of.

"We-we should get going," Anna said, tucking her hair behind her ear in what Kristoff recognized as a nervous -rather adorable- habit.

"Yeah, of course, uh, where are we headed?"

Anna brightened, excitement winning over awkwardness and she grabbed his arm, "It's a surprise, come on!"

"I love surprises!" Olaf squealed.

"You're not invited," Kristoff said grumpily and Anna elbowed him sharply before bending forward toward the snowman.

"I'm sorry Olaf but this is a surprise meant just for Kristoff, but I have something you might like that I could show you tomorrow, alright?"

The snowman seemed to consider this thoroughly before giving a cheery "Okay!" and meandered off, grabbing Sven by the reigns and leading the poor animal after him. The reindeer looked back at them pleadingly but Kristoff just shot him a cheeky grin.

"Come on," Anna whispered to him conspiratorially. Looking into her eyes, he knew he'd go anywhere she asked him to so long as she kept looking at him as if they were the only two people in the world. Boldly linking his arm with her's Kristoff let her steer him down the deserted lane back toward the castle. Neither of them noticed the man watching them from the shadows of an adjacent alley, the medals on his coat glimmering sharply as he finally stepped into the light and glared stormily after them.

* * *

"Is this the sort of surprise where you endanger our lives... again?" Krisotff asked warily as they traversed the side of an increasingly high ridge that overlooked the castle and the lake it rested in.

"Ha! Don't be such a baby," Anna replied, her hand tucked firmly in his as she led the way.

"Says the woman who jumps off cliffs into the ocean when she can't swim. Oh, and lets not forget the time you aggravated a giant deadly snow monster."

Anna shook her head and he could see the flash of her smile reflected in the sunlight, "Where's your sense of adventure."

The falls rose before them, impressive and graceful, a roaring stream of silver. They reached an over look and Anna drew him forward, a sad sort of look her face.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked and she looked away from him, letting out a long sigh. She let go of his hand and stepped ahead of him, flanked by separate streams of flowing water. The valley spread out below them, picturesque and serene.

"You see the south tower, there?" She asked, pointing at the castle and Kristoff stepped up behind her.

"Yeah," he said lamely, feeling suddenly uneasy.

"When I was ten I climbed to the very tippy top, my nurse maid was so _mad_ but it was one of my favorite places to go, to think, to dream." She wrapped her arms around herself, as though she was trying to protect herself, or maybe hold herself together. Kristoff reached out to place a hand on her shoulder but paused midway when she began to speak again.

"I read a lot, we had a _huge_ library and I used to read stories about... about love and heroes and princess and I'd sit on that tower and imagine the day I'd have a prince of my own and what it would be like to take him to all the wonderful places outside the castle I could see, but couldn't reach."

She glanced over her shoulder at him and there was a pain in her eyes that tugged at his heart.

"Anna, I-"

"I brought him here, Prince Hans, that is." That shut him up.

"I thought he was my Prince, I thought I _needed_ a Prince, like in all the stories," Kristoff felt cold as she spoke, wondering what she was trying to say. He wasn't a Prince, he had no idea how to be one. She turned fully around and closed the distance between them, touching his face so softly it felt like a breath of wind.

"I was wrong Kristoff, I never needed a Prince, I don't _want_ a Prince. I needed you. In all those day dreams it was you I believed in, I just didn't know it yet."

Kristoff could hardly piece his emotions together. He'd never been good with words, never able to say the right things to at the right time. So he said the only three words he could think of, the only one's that felt right.

"I love you, Anna."

Her smile was glorious, brighter than the sun shining behind her and she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. She spoke into his skin and he could feel every word like a brand.

"I know I don't know much about love, or life for that matter," her voice sounded amused but there was a tremor there, one that spoke to the depth of her feelings, "but I do know that I want you in mine, that I can't imagine my world without you in it."

He held her tightly to him, breathing in her scent and memorizing the perfect weight of her in his arms. Kissing her forehead Kristoff promised himself he'd never let anything take him away from her, that he'd do whatever it took to be with her. He could wait a year for her, after all, he'd waited a life time

* * *

Elsa looked blankly at her hands, flipping them back and forth, over and over again. Sometimes she could still feel the weight of the gloves, like shackles. She still hesitated to touch, things or people. A life time of rigorous habit couldn't be broken in a day, or even over several. Weeks had gone by and she still felt like a stranger in her own skin sometimes. Her fear of discovery had been replaced by a fear of losing all that she had gained. A fear of being behind closed doors again, alone.

A knock on the door broke through her thoughts and she jumped, dropping her hands swiftly to her sides. She gathered herself with a shakily indrawn breath.

"Enter," she called, arranging herself in the center of her room. Icicles had grown along the empty fireplace and across the ceiling beams, she drew another breath and they dissipated. Prince Richard entered the room, an odd look on his face.

"Your majesty," he executed a perfect, sharp bow, "I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Not at all, Prince Richard," she said, "What can I do for you?"

He straightened, glancing out the opened windows of her receiving room and then back at her, "I have some... concerns I'd like to discus with you..."

Elsa resisted the urge to frown and maintained what she hoped was a serene smile, "Of course, if you'd have a sea-"

"About Princess Anna," he finished, effectively cutting her off.

Caught between sisterly defense and political duty Elsa listened with growing distress as Prince Richard slowly and methodically convinced her that something needed to be done with her sister. By the time the Prince left, looking regretful and despondent, Elsa and frozen the entirety of her chair and the underside of her desk.


	4. The Price of Freedom

A/N: This chapter was a lot easier than the last, and longer! Thanks again for the reviews, I seriously can't express enough how much they truly drive my motivation to keep writing this. I hope everyone enjoys this addition to the story, and I'll see you at the end for a few more comments. Oh, and for those who expressed concern (if only because they wanted the next chapter sooner ;) ) I am feeling much better.

I don't own a darn thing.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Price of Freedom**

Anna felt like she was floating, soaring really. Her heart and mind felt light and free. For the first time in her life she felt as though things were finally going her way and that everything was exactly as it should be. Unfortunately for Anna, she didn't understand that life has a way of testing our limits and the strength of our love.

Anna was cheerful during dinner and even apologized to Prince Richard for her behavior earlier that day -despite thinking she had every right to act as she had. He'd accepted her apology very gracefully and returned with an apology of his own, and that, Anna believed, was that. She found she couldn't stop smiling over her cup and that she often became lost in day dreams of special, quiet moments and thrilling hopes for the future. She was so lost in her own happiness that she didn't notice Elsa's withdrawal or her increasing nervous distress as the meal wore on.

Later that night, after Anna had undressed and settled into her bed to distract herself with one of her favorite books –a love story, of course- her elder sister knocked softly on her door.

"Can I speak with you, Anna?"

Anna frowned and set her book aside, finally noting the pinched quality of her sister's face and the joy inside her chilled a little. "Of course, you can always talk to me," she assured her.

Her sister looked as lovely as freshly fallen snow in the early dawn, Anna thought. Her pale hair was loose and she wore a thin, blue robe over an elegant silk nightgown. It was still odd for Anna to see her sister without several layers of clothing, even in the height of summer, and her heart clenched slightly in sorrow for everything Elsa had had to endure alone.

Elsa sat hesitantly on the edge of Anna's bed and looked down at her clenched hands, opening her mouth several times without speaking. Anna became increasingly more worried as the seconds dragged on and reached out to take her sister's icy hand. Her fingers stung a little at the contact but Anna didn't let go, a little pain was worth the sudden and wonderful ability to physically comfort her sister. She'd never realized how much she'd missed the easy physical contact they'd once shared until it was gone.

"Elsa? What is it?"

"You know I love you, right?" Elsa blurted out, her eyes searching Anna's with a disarming, pleading, desperation.

"O-of course!" Anna said, her grip tightening on her sister's hand as a million possibilities traipsed through her head, none of them good.

"And you know that I would never do anything to hurt you right?"

_Okay, this is getting scary_.

"What's wrong Elsa? Has something happened-"

"I just… I need you to trust me alright, to believe in me." Tears were shinning in Elsa's eyes and Anna immediately enveloped her in a hug. Elsa was icily cold and gooseflesh broke out along Anna's skin but she merely tightened her hug, one that Elsa eventually, tentatively, returned.

"I trust you Elsa but you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Elsa pulled away and held her younger sister by her shoulders, "Kristoff came to see me a few days ago and asked for my permission to court you."

Anna hadn't expected to hear _that, _of all things –though she couldn't exactly say she was surprised-, and was suddenly very, very warm, all the way down to her toes.

"Is-is that so," she said lamely.

"I told him of course he had my blessing, that I knew how much you two cared for one another but…" she trailed off.

Anna tensed, "But?"

Elsa sighed, "You know that you and I have responsibilities that others don't, right? That because of my- my _condition_ we weren't exactly schooled and raised in everything we should have been. Mother and Father kept you and I from the rest of the world, we didn't even have a real court in residence."

Anna was becoming more and more confused and there was a sinking feeling in her gut that she couldn't quite place. Elsa went on, not looking directly at her but at a spot over her shoulder and Anna could see she was struggling to find the right words for whatever she was trying to tell her.

"A-and then after they died… well, we were even more shut away while other people ran our kingdom. I need your help Anna, to be the Queen our country deserves."

Anna frowned, "Of course Elsa, you know I'm here for you, that I would do anything for you-"

"I told Kristoff that he must court you for a year, during which time I would allow any other potential suitors to pursue you." Anna must have looked stunned, or upset, because Elsa rushed on, the hands on her shoulders growing colder through her thin cotton nightgown. "Of course you would have the ultimate say in who you wanted to marry but it's recently come to my attention that your… _relationship_ with Kristoff is more complicated than that."

Anna drew away a little, her shield of happiness that she'd worn since meeting with Kristoff earlier that day cracking in places, "Wh-what are you saying, I don't understand-"

"It's clearly stated in the laws of our country that no one of royal birth can marry beneath their station, Anna. I've always known that, but I thought, perhaps, that I could make an exception for you and Kristoff. Now, I am not so sure…"

"Well that's stupid," Anna half shouted, moving subconsciously away from her sister as though she had wounded her. Elsa looked pleadingly after her.

"I agree, completely, but I don't have the, the… _influence_ yet to change a law as old as that one, Anna. You have to understand my position, many of our own nobility don't know or trust me, let alone other countries and things are so _fragile_ right now-"

"But what does that have to do with _me?!_" Anna demanded, becoming increasingly more distressed.

Elsa stood, and Anna could see her sister's confidence fraying before her eyes, "Nothing! And everything! You're my heir and whether you or I like it or not, you _do_ have responsibilities to this kingdom, to our _people_ Anna." She waved a hand toward the window where the lights of Arendelle twinkled cheerily in response.

"I understand that, but what does that have to do with Kristoff and I-"

"Father and Mother arranged marriages for each of us when were girls Anna, I've only just found out. The Council of Lords thought it pertinent to wait till we were both of age."

Anna felt sick and vaguely felt herself shaking her head and backing away from Elsa. Her knees were weak, "You can't," she whispered, "They can't! How could they think- you can't let them Elsa! Tell them, please! I love him, you have to tell them!" She was shouting now, and terrified tears had collected in her eyes, mirroring those in her sisters.

"Please Anna, calm down," Elsa pleaded and sat again, her slim shoulders slumped in defeat. "I can't fight this head on, but I _do_ have a plan, that's why I asked you to trust me." Anna watched as several tears coursed down her elder sister's face and her fury faded in light of Elsa's obvious pain. She regretted thinking Elsa would, even for the briefest of moments, subject her to something as horrible as an arranged marriage.

"I do trust you Elsa, I do, tell me what I must do, and I will do it. Anything." She sat across the bed from Elsa and placed a hand on her sister's freezing shoulder. Ice had started to form on the bed and Anna could see her breath in the air. She suppressed a shiver of both cold and a lingering fear; it was hard not to be in awe of her sister's powers.

Elsa sniffed and moped at her face, visibly gathering herself and turning toward her with eyes that were suddenly steely with determination, "Father promised you to Lord Heljorne's son, he's a few years older and apparently a very handsome, good man," Anna pulled a face and opened her mouth to say something scathing but Elsa rushed on, "I'm not sure how to break the contract, not yet, but I think I have a plan for Kristoff, as the law is pretty clear there."

"What do you mean?"

Elsa smiled softly, a spark of mischief in her eyes, "How did all of the nobles become noble Anna?"

Anna frowned and shrugged incredulously, not really understanding where she was going.

"They _took_ it Anna. They earned it through deeds and actions," there was a sparkle in Elsa's eyes, as if the idea of such heroics called to her, excited her.

"So you're saying Kristoff needs to earn a place here?" Anna said and the knot in her stomach loosened every so slightly.

"_Exactly_ Anna." Elsa said, a ghost of a smile on her face, "I read through the laws for creating a noble house, and they vary some, but one thing was clear. A monarch can grant a house title to someone who has earned the trust and majority vote of the Council. I will sponsor him but you and Kristoff will both have to win them over, Anna."

Anna swallowed heavily, her earlier joy felt far away, "But, I mean, don't you think he's done enough? I mean he helped me find you after you left and-"

Elsa sighed deeply, "I know Anna, and I think Kirstoff is completely worthy of nobility, more so than many of the noblemen I've meant, but I don't think his actions during that… difficult time, will be quite enough for the Council. He'll need to learn many things, things they'll expect from a Lord."

"Such as?" Anna asked, feeling suddenly heavy with new responsibility. She wanted to argue, to rage, but there was a dismal sort of logic to her sister's words. Anna knew that she hadn't lived the life typical of a Princess, something even Prince Richard had felt the need to point out, and that things would be different now that Elsa was Queen and 'exposed', but she hadn't considered how they might change for the _worse_.

"Well," Elsa hesitated, "I know you won't like it, but I can't think of any other way…" she trailed off.

"What?" Anna pressed, already ready to argue.

Elsa sighed, "The Prince of Warwyn and some of his household are coming here for a time, their purpose isn't entirely clear, but he's asked for my help."

"That sounds… vague and possibly dangerous."

Elsa smirked, "Possibly, but I've given my consent and… after a lot of thought, I'd like to send Kristoff to meet them, along with some of the guard and Lord Frezjar, whom I will appoint as our Ambassador."

Anna's heart stuttered, "You're sending him _away_. How is that going to help?" She demanded.

Elsa was back to looking pleading, "I believe that Lord Frezjar can teach Kristoff a lot of what he needs to know; etiquette, politics, reading, writing, arithmetic, language… everything. It will be a long trip… and I think its best that Kristoff is away for a time, especially in light of my invitation to the Lord's Council to take residence in the castle once more, with their families."

That was a lot to process, and Anna found herself crying, both from the unfairness of it all and the horrible sense it made, "But… I love him Elsa, what if… what if they don't accept him, no matter _what_ he does-"

"Shh, Anna, you can't think like that," Elsa took her hands firmly and they were resolutely warm for once. "I _know_ you two can do it, and I'll help you as much as it can. Kristoff will go and he will learn and through it he will earn the respect of many people he will need on his side. You and I will remain here and win over the Lord's as they arrive. It won't be easy Anna, but if the two of you truly love one another, I know you can do it."

Anna was crying in earnest now and her sister made a soft, sad sort of sound and took her into her arms, "W-what if he refuses, what if he decides I'm not worth it? How can I ask all this of him, Elsa?"

"If he loves you as much as I know he does," Elsa murmured into her sister's hair, "than I know he'll do anything in the world to have you, to make you happy, and to help us to secure and protect our kingdom."

_I hope you're right_, Anna's heart whispered and she took her dreams of their future and clung to them resolutely, desperately. She would have her life with Kristoff at any cost, and if the day came that their people couldn't accept them, she knew they could go away together. It would break her heart, but she didn't think she could live a life in which Kristoff wasn't hers.

After her sister left, many hours into the darkest part of the night, she remembered Elsa had said their parents had arranged marriages for _both _of them. Tears, which had never really dried, bloomed afresh and she realized somewhere deep down that Elsa was going to sacrifice herself for her in some way. Again. Looking out her open window, Anna watched the waning moon trace a path across the sky and made a promise to whom, or whatever might be listening, that she'd find a way for both she and her sister to find happiness.

* * *

Kristoff couldn't sleep. Every time he was even close to drifting off visions of Anna's flushed face, or the residual taste of her in his mouth, would make his heart stutter and his pulse quicken. The woman was slowly killing him, he was sure. And he wouldn't have changed the anxious, excited feeling in his stomach for anything in the world. He couldn't wait to be with her again, and a year, even a few months, felt like an eternity there in the quiet darkness of his room. He'd never considered the possibility of a _wife –_even thinking about the word made his breath catch_- _but the thought of Anna in his bed every night, warm and soft, made him ache with want. It was not only a physical compulsion, though it was definitely that, it was a deeply emotional desire; to hold her, to have her, to love her.

He must have finally fallen asleep, a few short hours before dawn, because when a loud banging woke him the sun was high in the sky outside his window. He cursed, rubbing a hand over his face and blurrily tried to figure out what the hell all the noise was about. He blinked into the brightness with a groan.

The banging came again and he realized with a start that it was emanating from the front door down the stairs. _His_ front door. He leapt out of bed and tugged on his trouser and shirt in a mad dash down the steps, nearly falling on his face half a dozen times. It could only be Anna, he reasoned, who else would come to his home? He paused before the door, tucking in his shirt and patting down his hopeless hair and swung the door open wide- to reveal an irritated looking castle official bearing a rolled piece of parchment.

The man, who bore the thinnest, reddest mustache Kristoff had ever seen, regarded him blankly. "Kristoff Bjorgman?" he asked in a small, weedy voice.

"Er… yes?" Kristoff offered, his own voice rough with sleep and he cleared his throat with a flush.

The man whipped open the scroll and read quickly and distinctly, "Her Royal Highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, would like to formally extend an invitation to share with her the afternoon meal on this day, the third of July in the year of our lord-"

"The Queen wants to have lunch with me?" Kristoff asked, bemused, and a little confused by the rigid formality.

The man scowled and snapped the scroll shut with another practiced flip of his wrist, "Yes sir, she requests you attend her as soon as you can make yourself… suitable." The man's face told Kristoff exactly how 'suitable' he currently looked.

"Ah, okay, I'll be there in… an hour then?"

"Very well, sir," the man executed a sharp bow that made Kristoff cringe in sympathy, and then he walked stiffly down the street.

"Huh," Krsitoff said into the warm air, then shrugged. At least, he reasoned, he'd have an excuse to find and visit Anna. Though he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why Elsa would go to such lengths to have a formal meal with him.

"Shows how much I know about royalty," he said to himself and decided it was also the perfect occasion to wear his new clothes. And maybe, if he had time, he could visit a barber and get them to trim the front of his hair…

Exactly an hour later, Kristoff arrived at the castle –hair trimmed and combed- and was led to a bright, cozy room he'd never seen before. There was a table set for two that was laden with fruit, cold meats, cheeses and breads. The man who'd come to delivere the summons earlier that morning stood holding a chair out for him.

"Sir," the man said with a wave to his seat and Kristoff shuffled awkwardly forward. He bent to sit and the man pushed his chair in simultaneously, making him feel strangely childish. Who needed their chair pushed in for them?

"Tea or water sir?" he asked and Kristoff scratched at his chin.

"Call me Kristoff... please," he said, not at all comfortable with being called 'sir', "What's your name?"

The man seemed a little surprised by this question, but not displeased, "John, sir."

"It's nice to meet you, John," Kristoff said, "I'd like some tea please, but I can pour it for myself-

"Not at all sir, it's my job," the man poured him a cup of sweet smelling brew, handed it to him, and stepped back, "the Queen will be with you shortly, feel free to partake until her arrival." He indicated the sumptuous amount of food.

With another seemingly back aching bow, the man left him. Deeply uncomfortable, and anxious, Kristoff sipped uneasily on his tea, wincing as he burned his tongue. The food looked amazing but he found himself unwilling to eat, a venerable bundle of nerves.

The Queen was perhaps only another ten minutes but to Kristoff it felt like hours as he tried to divine what the whole thing was about. He was picking apart a piece of delicious smelling bread, when Elsa swept into the room. Kristoff immediately stood and cut a bow, minus falling hat, to find she wasn't even looking at him.

"Very well Mr. Vernont, I will take these matters into consideration, but for now, you must excuse me," she was saying to a well dressed, balding man who wore what Kristoff suspected was an ever present scowl. "As you can see," the Queen looked toward Kristoff, whom, to his credit, managed not to choke, "I have other matters to attend to."

The man sniffed imperiously -not even glancing Kristoff's way-, bowed slightly in response and even Kristoff knew it wasn't the sort of bow one extended to their monarch. The Queen merely smiled serenely and offered her own, slight bow. The doors closed and Kristoff caught a glimpse of John, the butler fellow, closing the doors behind the arrogant man, he even shot Kristoff what he considered an encouraging smile.

"Hello Kristoff, how are you today?" She asked and Kristoff watched in slight awe as her regal mask melted into one of friendly companionship. Kristoff found himself oddly impressed, and intimidated, by her ability to shift from the role of monarch to the role of kind friendship. He knew instinctively he couldn't manage such a thing.

"F-fine," he said with a weird sort of smile dancing over his face, as if he'd forgotten how to lift the sides of his mouth.

With little preamble, she sat, situating her skirts and motioned for him to do the same with a soft smile. Kristoff returned the smile uncertainly and sat on the edge of his chair. Elsa immediately began to eat, picking apart meats and cheeses with delicate fingers.

"Please, do eat, I'm famished and I don't wish to discuss matters on an empty stomach."

"Er, of course, your high-"

"Don't start that again," Elsa teased, popping a grape into her mouth and Kristoff flushed.

"Of course, Elsa," he corrected.

"You look very nice I must say, new clothes?" She asked, between mouthfuls.

Kristoff cleared his throat around a mouthful of meat and bread and said, bashfully, "Y-yes, picked them up yesterday."

She smiled warmly, "You have good taste."

"T-thank you." More blushing.

They ate in silence after that until, after consuming a surprising amount of food, she set down her napkin and took a long swallow of water.

"Kristoff," she said, after looking at him searchingly for several disarming moments, "Do you love my sister?"

Unprepared for this straightforward question, Kristoff promptly choked on his tea. Moping sheepishly at his face and neck he said, "Um, well… of course, I mean, yes. Yes, I love Anna very much." It wasn't something he was exactly used to saying aloud and he internally winced at his clumsiness, but Elsa seemed unperturbed.

"Then I hope you will understand what I am about to say to you," she said and suddenly she was the Queen again, so swiftly that Kristoff felt a little dizzy from the backlash. "Kristoff, it has recently come to my attention that I and the Princess Anna are, by law, required to marry into nobility. This, I think you might have already surmised, as it isn't exactly an uncommon way of thinking." Kristoff swallowed, the little food he'd managed to eat condensed into stone. "What I was unaware of, however, is that my parents, the former Queen and King, promised Anna and I into politically arranged marriages. "

That took the breath right out of him. His hands made the flatware rattle as they shook and he slipped them beneath the table to grip his knees.

"But that isn't even the most pressing concern," she continued, her face calm, collected, maybe even cold, "What I am about to propose to you cannot be taken lightly and it is something you must commit yourself entirely to if you wish to be with the Princess Anna."

She seemed to want a reply to this and Kristoff forced his frozen tongue from the roof of his mouth, "An-anything. I'll do anything." He said breathlessly, clinging to the sudden softness that melted into her expression.

"Very well then, here is what we must do."

* * *

Anna sat atop the southern tower and watched the sun set bloodily against the horizon. She felt like crying but found she had no tears left. She wanted so badly to believe everything would work out, that she and Kristoff were meant to be with one another and surely the Lord's council would see that, but there was a cold spot inside her heart that told her otherwise. She sniffed and rubbed at her raw nose wondering why fate had set them together if they weren't meant to be there.

"Anna?" a voice called to her over the gentle sea wind and she whirled to find Kristoff peaking sheepishly at her from the trap door that led from the storage chamber below. His hair was combed to one side which highlighted the angles of his face but Anna had always rather liked the scraggly quality he usually wore. He was also, she noted, wearing clothes she'd never seen him in before. He looked very handsome and she was almost angry at him for it.

"Kristoff," she murmured, and found she did, in fact, have more tears. They welled in her eyes and Kristoff quickly scrambled over the roof tiles to her side. A soon as he settled she immediately leaned against him and his arm came around her firmly.

"You spoke to Elsa?" She asked, unnecessarily. She knew he had. His arm tightened around her.

"Yes, just left in fact." His voice was soft and careful. It made her feel fragile.

Anna wasn't sure what to say to him, her emotions were getting the better of her. Her heart was a pulsing pain in her chest that sent waves of distress through her very veins. It hurt to _breath_, how was she suppose to speak to him? How was she suppose to tell him all the things she needed him to hear?

"Anna-"

"You don't have to do this, I want you to know that you don't have to do any of it," she said, lurching suddenly away from him to look at his face, so he would know that the last thing she wanted was his obligation. "You have to know that you don't have to-"

He stopped her with a kiss. And not just any kiss, it was a kiss unlike any of the others they had shared. There was no hesitancy or gentle build up; there was a violent desperation to the press of his mouth to hers. His lips were a burning question, a driving need, and one that Anna found herself helplessly answering in kind. Their mouths opened and parted and tasted, over and over. A warm fire kindling in her belly and she felt her hands shake as she traced a path up the hard plane of his chest to feel the urgent pulse point of his neck. His hands were firm and searing as they followed the line of her back to lift her to him by her waist, then swept up the length of her arms and fisted into her hair, effectively sending a shower of pins in all directions. But Anna didn't care; she couldn't bring herself to care about anything but the two of them.

When at last they parted, and he held her face firmly in his hands, his eyes bore deeply into hers. Their golden-brown depths were dilated and filled with a fierce, determined passion that ricocheted deliciously through her very bones until she felt her whole body was humming in response.

"I love you Anna," he said so fiercely he almost sounded angry.

"I know," she whispered, traitorous tears budding, " I love you too. But it's so much to ask of you, it's so unfair-"

"They're right Anna," he said. She immediately frowned and opened her mouth to respond.

"No, just… just listen Anna, I'm not great with words… with things like this, but I need to get this out. I was angry too, when your sister first told me, but those Lords and their Council have a point. I mean, what would happen if we were to marry and Elsa died without an heir? Arendelle would be saddled with a king," he stumbled over the word, as if he could only just barley bring himself to say it at all, "like me, one who has no idea about politics, who couldn't even read a _letter_ if he had to."

"But…" Anna said, pressing a silencing finger gently to his lips, "None of that should matter, you're the bravest, kindest, sweetest person I know..."

His eyes softened and he took her hand and kissed her knuckles with exaggerated courtesy. She laughed a bit despite herself. He then pressed another, lingering kiss to her forehead and she melted, breathing in his scent. Fresh air, leather, and something musky she'd come to learn was 'reindeer' and not at all unpleasant –despite what Olaf said.

"I want to do this Anna. I want to be worthy of you. No, don't argue, we both know I'm no Prince or Lord, that I don't know the first thing about court life. And if this is the right way to do things, and I believe that it probably is, then I'm going to do it. I just-" he hesitated, looking more vulnerable than ever and he cupped her face in one callused hand, "I just need to know you'll be there at the end."

Anna sniffled and smiled as best she could then threw her arms firmly around his neck, pulling him close "I promise I'll always be here and if you really want to do this then I'll be with you every step of the way, well, figuratively speaking," she murmured, "But I'll be here, doing my best as well."

"So what you're saying is that we're a team?"

She scoffed playfully, "Of course, as if you could do this without me."

Kristoff pulled back a bit, smirking, "Awfully sure of yourself aren't you?"

Anna stole a quick kiss, "I am so long as I have you."

Kristoff shook his head ruefully, blushing handsomely in the fading light, and drew her closer to him. Anna wanted to ask him when he had to leave, but couldn't bring herself to ruin the moment; after all, tomorrow would come all too soon. Tomorrow, she had a feeling, things were going to change. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around Kristoff, silently praying that everything would be okay.

* * *

That night, alone at last, after hours of meetings and arguments, Elsa stood before her bedroom window clutching another letter. This one sat crumpled in her hand, slowly freezing into a ball of ice between her fingers. Its words played again and again in her mind and she found she couldn't quite silence them, no matter how much she wanted to, no matter how hard she tried.

_"… after reading through your father's treaties and official letters, it has been determined by this Council that after the untimely death of Prince Emmet of Highburry, whom was your original intended husband, the late King Ferdinand desired for you to join with the House of Kayne…."_

One tear slipped from between her lashes and froze on her cheek. She wanted to fight them, scream at them, demand that she was Queen and who where they to tell her whom to marry and whom to love? But then she thought of Anna and the fight went right out of her, leaving her colder than ever before. What would become of Anna and Kristoff if she refused to marry Prince Richard? Her sister had already been forced to endure so much because of her; she couldn't further jeopardize their already difficult relationship by selfishly defying the Council. After-all, how likely were they to break _two_ marriage agreements? She looked down at the frozen parchment in her hand and sniffled, composing herself. To appease the Council and to afford her sister the right to wed whom she wished, she would marry Prince Richard.

Looking longingly toward the distant North Mountain, Elsa felt foolish for ever believing she could be completely free. Freedom, it seemed, had its price. She only hopped it wouldn't prove to be too high.

* * *

You guys aren't allowed to hate me, especially since I _did_ warn you. Have faith and prepare yourselves for the action and drama to come! I think it will be worth the ride. :)

Down with Prince Rich-Turd! Am I right?!


	5. An Intricate Dance

A/N: When I was writing the Frezjar sisters... I realized I was practically writing Little Women, hopefully that doesn't both anyone but me. Well, this chapter introduces a whole new slew of characters so I hope you'll bear with me and I hope you enjoy some of them. We're building up to things here with lots of twists and surprises still to come. A thousand thank yous to all the fabulously encouraging reviews, you guys are very humbling and every chapter since the first has been for you guys. I had intended this chapter to be longer but broke it up into two instead to keep the story pace. Enjoy!

Nope, still don't own anything, I checked.

* * *

**Chapter Five: An Intricate Dance**

Three days later Kristoff stood stiffly next to Anna and the Queen with Prince Richard on her other side. He watched, transfixed, as a seemingly endless parade of carriages and wagons streamed through the castle gates. He had been dressed in another new set of clothes, these ones thankfully free, and he felt itchy and despondent. Not to mention entirely out of place.

"How can one family need so much _stuff_?" he leaned toward Anna, who looked very pretty in a light green gown with her hair braided and pinned, and tugged at the stiff collar of his shirt for the thousandth time . Her face was tinged pink with excitement and Kristoff took an important moment to appreciate the scatter of freckles across her cheeks and nose. He suppressed a really weird desire to trace his lips over every single one of them-

Anna turned her head and smirked up at him, eyes shining, "Lord Frejzar has ten children-"

"_Ten?!_" Kristoff gasped incredulously.

"All of them girls," Anna finished, chuckling. Elsa glanced sideways at them, regal in her preferred icy blue dress and a new crown made of manipulated ice and silver, and smiled. At least twenty guards stood behind them with the rest of the household, maids, servants and cooks alike, stationed behind _them_. It was a big moment for everyone in the castle. Lord Frezjar was the first of the twelve Lords of Arendelle to arrive and would also be the first to take up a residence, something that hadn't happened since Elsa and Anna were little girls.

Kristoff shook his head in disbelief, eyeing large trunks and carefully wrapped parcels with suspicion. Women were largely mysterious creatures, he'd surmised, and he had little interest in perusing those mysteries. Only Anna alone seemed approachable, and still there were things about her he had a hard time understanding. Like her all encompassing love of chocolate, for instance, or how things like _ribbons_ were worthy of excitement and note, and most specifically her boundless love for all things 'cute' and 'little'.

Anna bumped him lightly with her shoulder, "Try not to look so alarmed, they can _smell _fear." She nodded her head toward the brightly clad women and girls slowly exiting the carriages. Kristoff straightened, and swallowed, shooting her a glare and inwardly assuring himself he was _not _afraid of a bunch of girls. No matter how many of them there were.

Lord Frezjar's personal staff, dressed in green and gold, scrambled between the carts and carriages in a mad, desperate bid to create some sort of organization, hindered somewhat by their smirking and laughing guards. But, eventually, the madness died down and a giant man, dressed in plain, but fine green and gold velvets, exited the final carriage. He was followed by another woman, this one more finely dressed than the others, young –not much older than Elsa, Kristoff would have guessed- with ebony hair and pale skin. Kristoff instinctively knew she was _not_ one of the many Frezjar's daughters.

The family finally managed to gather itself and, with the large man leading the herd, approached the Queen where she and her house stood patiently on the courtyard steps. Kristoff studied the man critically as he walked. The Queen had told him a few things about Lord Frazjar; brash, loud, and full of old war stories, but unwaveringly supportive of the royal family and a surprisingly shrewd politician. He had been the former King's closest friend and confidant. He was also rather fat, sported a slight waddle to his long gait, and had a red, blotchy sort of face encompassed by a graying reddish-brown beard. He reminded Kristoff faintly of the shop keeper for the trading post that had thrown him out into the snow. He tugged at his collar again and shifted his weight. Anna eyed him reproachfully and he forced himself to stand still.

"Your Royal Highness, you look lovely" Lord Frezjar said when he reached them at last, and made a deep bow, one hose encased leg extended. Kristoff internally thought the pose hilarious. The Queen smiled and held out her slim, bare hand to him. Lord Frezjar took it and kissed her knuckles lightly with an amused sort of smile on his face. Kristoff couldn't help but appreciate how glad he was that he didn't have to endure whiskered men kissing _his_ hands.

"Lord Frezjar, welcome. We are very happy to have you and your lovely wife and daughters here with us at last." The Queen said with a regal smile and nodded her head to his eager, giggling daughters lined up behind him and his rather frigid looking wife.

Lord Frezjar bowed next to Anna, "Princess Anna, such a pleasure to see you again, and all grown up too! Why, I can remember you sneaking into your father's study as a wee little thing and stealing his favorite chocolate candies _right_ from under all our noses like it was yesterday."

Anna blushed deeply and Kristoff smirked, "Welcome Lord Frejar, you are most welcome here. We've had too many empty rooms for too long," She submitted to having her hand kissed as well and the ruddy man shot her a wink, "Soon I'd wager you'll have more guest than you can handle, your majesty."

Anna giggled a bit, covering her mouth shyly with the back of her free hand.

"Prince Richard," Lord Frezjar boomed, startling Anna, the Queen and half the guards, "you wily rascal, didn't expect to see you here! Your big brother finally let you out of the ol' family estate eh?" Kristoff stifled a snort as the big man released Anna and tugged the alarmed looking Prince into a giant bear hug then pounded him heartily on the back.

"L-Lord Frezjar, h-how nice to see you again" the Prince choked out with a forced smile, and attempted to flatten his hair and straighten his jacket simultaneously.

Chuckling from deep in his round belly the Frezjar spotted Kristoff at last and immediately scowled, effectively melting the smile off Kristoff's face. The big man came toward him and Kristoff resisted the urge to take a step back and instead forced himself to stand a little straighter and clasped his hands tightly behind his back.

"This the lad then?" he barked as he stationed himself just a foot away from Kristoff. They were exactly the same height and Kristoff glanced from the man's steely green gaze and red face, to Anna's amused expression at an utter loss.

The Queen laughed softly, "Lord Frezjar, may I introduce to you Kristoff Bjorgman, our Royal Ice Deliverer and Supplier and more recently… your assistant."

If anything the man's scowl deepened and he leaned dangerously toward him, forcing Kristoff to bend awkwardly backward.

"Kristoff eh?" he murmured and stared into Kristoff's soul for another breath before a huge smile graced his face and he drew him into a startled hug. Kristoff never would have thought he'd sympathize with Prince Richard, but the man's hold nearly knocked the wind out of him.

"Nice to meet you lad! Looking forward to working with you! Fear not, I'll keep my daughters in check," this caused a riot of shrill giggling from behind them and an imperious eye roll from his wife, "they're a crafty bunch, especially when it comes to young handsome fellas like you. Just keep a keen mind and a steady hand and you should get out of this alive." Frezjar leaned toward him again, loudly whispering behind his hand, "Watch out for Josephine, there, "he nodded his giant head toward the oldest of his girls whom blushed prettily and looked away modestly, "she's a tricky one."

Kristoff cleared his throat uncomfortably and noted from the corner of his eyes that Anna was now scowling. The girl looked harmless enough, he thought. The Queen came to his rescue.

"Please, Lord Frezjar, won't you introduce us to your new bride and all your lovely daughters?"

Frezjar finally stepped away from him and Kristoff slumped in relief as the Lord huffed dismissively. "Damn it all if I didn't want to marry again, but you know how it is," the man muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear and Kristoff looked with surprised alarm toward the woman in question. She merely raised her chin ever so slightly and shot Kristoff an unexpected glance. He looked quickly away.

"My newest wife, the Lady Rhionna Frezjar from the house of Fardwelth." He said, his tone indicative of his interest in the matter. The woman stepped forward, her long, deep green gown swishing softly, and curtsied gracefully to first the Queen, Anna, the Prince, and at last, much to his own surprise, to Kristoff himself. She rose and met his gaze, giving him a soft, strange sort of smile that didn't seem entirely appropriate. Not wanting to be rude, Kristoff gave her his most awkward smile in return.

"It is a pleasure to be here," she spoke these words to Kristoff before to turning to the Queen, "your highness."

"Alright, well," Lord Ferzjar bellowed, "oldest to youngest then, see if I can't get all their blasted name's right. Stand still Grace, Evelyn!" he barked at two identical tow headed girls of about seven or eight whom merely laughed and clung to one another.

"We have the Lady Josephine, from my first marriage, god rest her mother's soul. Followed by Hilda and Myrtle, from my second marriage, not sure anyone could rest _that_ woman's soul. Then we have Mary, Bethany, Margret and…." He trailed off, frowning in concentration until the bespeckled, mousy girl sniffed and said in a monotone, "Gwen."

"Ah yes! Gwen, youngest from my third wife, lovely woman, though not terribly bright." Anna hid a surprised snort with an indiscreet cough and it was Kristoff's turn to nudge her. "And last but not least we have Lottie, and the twins, Grace and Evelyn. Never can tell them apart but their cute as a punch to the gut so they don't pay much mind, their mother was a lovely creature, fragile though" he finished and grinned at his rather astonished audience triumphantly.

"Yes, well," Elsa said, attempting to smooth things over, "We are just so happy to have you all-"

"Is that a _snowman?_" one of the little girls gasped, Kristoff thought it might have been Lottie, and he turned slightly around to see Olaf peering out from behind a few of the maids. Kristoff groaned quietly.

Anna brightened, bending down to the little girl, "Yes it is, would you like to meet him?" She asked the freckly, blonde girl who was so excited her pale pink skirts trembled.

"Oh yes, please!" The little girl said and Anna turned behind her and waved her hand enthusiastically. "Come on out Olaf, won't you say hi to our guests?"

Olaf needed no further encouragement. From the corner of his eye he saw the Queen press two fingers to the bridge of her nose as the snowman barreled his way past the servants and guards.

"Hello," Olaf said with a big wave to their astonished guests, "My name is Olaf and I like warm hug-"

"Lord in heaven," the Lady Rhionna half screamed, "What is that?!"

Startled, Olaf darted behind Anna's skirts and little Lottie jumped back. Anna stood up and frowned at the woman, "This is Olaf… a friend, he's certainly nothing to be afraid of-"

"It's some sort of ice demon!" Rhionna shrieked and grabbed one of her house guards by the sleeve as if to throw him in front of her.

Anna was beginning to get that look in her eye, the same one she'd had when she'd thrown a tiny snow ball at a giant ice monster. "Now that's just ridiculous. Olaf is very kind and sweet and wouldn't hurt a fly-"

But the Lady Rhionna was obviously having none of it. "Keep that unholy thing away from me!"

"Quiet, woman!" Lord Frezjar barked and if it were possible his face had gone even redder, "Cease your shrieking, the creature isn't going to hurt you. Bless, you're giving me head pains." The Lady Rhionna, now stationed behind two uneasy looking guards, glared at her husband but quieted. His many daughters looked anxious and little Lottie had tears in her eyes.

The Queen looked faintly disturbed herself and Anna was still glaring at Rhionna as if she wanted to tackle her, and Elsa said calmly, " We will not keep you any longer my lord, I am sure you and your family are very tired from your long journey and still have much to do." Kristoff glanced at Olaf who still hid behind Anna's skirts looking hurt and confused, "I will set my household to assist you into your new apartments and we will see you and your family for the evening meal."

"Of course your majesty," Frezjar said, looking remarkably undisturbed and bowed to them all once more.

"Come my giggling horde, let us settle in and leave the Queen and Princess to more important matters, like discussing why they ever thought to invite us here," he cried and the girls quickly set off in pursuit of waiting servants. Kristoff watched as Olaf leaned to the side of Anna's skirts and waved tentatively at a retreating Lottie. The little girl gave him a bright, watery smile and waved in return before one of her older sister's yanked her away. The Lady Rhionna, surrounded by several whispering ladies in waiting, departed without a word. Kristoff, thinking himself safe at last, was perturbed to find Frezjar looking at him expectantly.

"Well? Come on lad, I haven't got all day!" he barked and Kristoff looked to the Queen who raised a brow and nodded her assent. Anna gave him an encouraging smile and he Kristoff stumbled after the surprisingly quick man wondering what in the world he had gotten himself into.

* * *

"First things first, this plan of yours isn't going to work." Lord Frezjar said as soon as the doors to his new study had closed. The room had been recently refurnished and cleaned and held a large desk, two couches, a fireplace and not six but _seven_ empty book cases. Kristoff could hear voices and the sounds of what he assumed were 'unpacking' from the adjoining rooms.

"Uh, what?" he asked, struggling to hold three satchels and two frilly cloth bags in arms that a frazzled servant had handed to him on his way in.

"This plan you and the Queen concocted to convince the Lords to allow you to marry Princess Anna- Christ boy, set those things down, here on the couch, _this _is a prime example of what I mean, you haven't the first clue of how to act."

Kristoff set the bags down carefully were the other man had indicated and frowned at him, befuddled, "But I thought, well the Queen said, she _implied_ that you were supposed to teach me-"

Lord Frezjar scoffed loudly, causing his massive belly to jiggle in response, "Teach you what lad? Oh sure, I could learn you your letters, show you how to hold a fork right, but if you think that you can step in as a mostly grown man and learn how to behave like royalty, you're deluding yourself."

Kristoff floundered, completely caught off guard, "I don't understand. I thought-"

"I agreed to take you as my assistant because the Queen asked me to, not because I believed this idea was a good one." The man turned his back to him and began to dismissively unpack the things from the satchels Kristoff had carried. "It only took one look at you to know you don't have what it takes." Kirstoff frowned and heat rose in his cheeks, he was starting to get annoyed.

"I mean, what would a woodsman like you know of court politics? What would a man who's used to earning a living off the land, by his own two hands, know about the intricate, delicate dance that is a royal life? You can barely stand still in that get up, imagine having to stand before a whole room in a god awful ensemble designed to make your whole body itch, and not be able to twitch because the whole kingdom is looking at you?"

"Now wait a minute-" Kristoff said, scowling, growing angrier by the second. But Frezjar talked right over him as if he hadn't heard him, as if he didn't exist, maddeningly sorting through parchment and quills as though he wasn't slowly and systematically trying to crush all of Kristoff's hopes and dreams.

"No lad, this dream of yours is impossible. The Lords will never accept a brash, uneducated, ill mannered peasant like yourself, might as well give up now and save yourself the-"

"That's enough!" Kristoff roared, his irritation at the situation, which had been growing steadily ever since he'd asked the Queen if he could court the Princess, burst forth.

"I've had enough of you pompous, prissy, arrogant, so called '_Lords_' telling me I'm not good enough to be here! Well I have news for you, I'm not going to give this up and I'll be damned if I let a fat, old, ass like you tell me I don't have what it takes to be with Anna. And if you won't help me then I'll find someone who will and I'll prove every single one of you bastards wrong-"

Kirstoff's tirade was interrupted by Lord Frezjar's delighted, booming, laughter that managed to shake the chandelier and windows. Kristoff went from furious to confused so fast he felt his knees shake.

"Bravo lad! Bravo!" He clapped.

"Wha-?"

The man stepped forward and clapped him friendlily on the shoulder so hard he almost collapsed, "That's the spirit, boy! You're going to need that sort of attitude if you want to pull this off. Can't let fat, old bastards like me make you feel inferior, and let me tell you, every single one of them is going to try."

Still reeling from his horrifyingly undignified outburst, Kristoff laughed and smiled nervously, not at all sure what was going. Frezjar moved away from him and took a seat behind his messy desk, waving a hand for Kristoff to take the seat adjacent to him. Rubbing a hand over his face and sighing wearily, Kristoff sat, not even bothering to keep his back straight. Frezjar leaned back in his own high backed, leather chair, and clasped his hands over his belly, studying him with shrewd eyes.

"Hell of a bad thing to fall in love with a Princess my unfortunate, young, ice trader, would have been smarter to chase after the local milk maid or the Inn Keeper's daughter."

Kristoff snorted and ran a hand through his hair, mussing the carefully combed part, "You're telling me." He had no idea how to talk to this man so he gave up trying to riddle it out; he seemed hell bent on throwing him off guard anyway.

Frezjar grumbled appreciatively, "Honesty, what a novel thing. I'll be frank than as well. I like you lad. Takes either a very brave man or a very stupid one to want this sort of life for himself," he waved a hand around the room in obvious disgust and disinterest, "I know which of those I am and I have a feeling you're the former. I hope you truly love Princess Anna-"

"I do," Kristoff said firmly, tired of having his feelings and determination called into question all the time.

"Good lad, good, because you're going to need all the incentive you can get." He sat up, his blue eyes dancing and his face intense, "The Queen is going to need loyal friends Kristoff, that little incident with the eternal winter was nothing compared to the storm that's coming. She's stepping into a bloody arena with a bunch of greedy, clever pricks who are used to having things their way, and I can tell you, not many of them are keen on taking orders from a woman, Queen or no. She'll need strong, influential friends at her back and I'm intent on molding you into one of them. "

Kristoff swallowed, hard. But Frezjar was back to smiling, his rounded cheeks rosy.

"The Queen has named you my assistant, but you'll also be my student. I'm going to teach you everything I know; yes, reading and writing and all that nonsense, but also strategy, the history of the noble houses, economics and the ever useful skill of _deception_. Now don't look like at me like that, honesty is all well and good, and I commend you for it, but there will come a time when honesty will get you into a heap of trouble." He snorted gratingly and Kristoff had the feeling he was speaking from hard won experience.

"You have to learn a life time of knowledge in a very short amount of time my friend. You still think you're up to the task?"

Kristoff felt something bold and strong rise up in him, similar to the feeling that had set him racing toward the chaos encased castle to rescue Anna and said, "I'll do whatever it takes, sir."

Frezjar's answering grin was devious and contagious and Kristoff was surprised to find he really liked the abrasive, calculating man. He was the first highborn person, aside from the Queen and Elsa, he'd met that, in his opinion, had even an ounce of sense.

"That's good to hear lad," he slapped his hands on the desk and rose from his chair, which groaned loudly in protest, "Now for your first lesson! Help me unpack all this damn nonsense and I'll tell you our first move. You probably won't like it, but trust me; I know what I'm talking about."

* * *

Anna was quickly overwhelmed, surrounded by other girls, many of them her age, and a sea of silk, velvet and linen.

"Come on Myrtle, don't be such a ninny, we both know father gave _me_ this dress," one of the girls, Anna thought it was maybe Mary, was saying primly to her sobbing sister. "You're always such a cry baby."

"Margret, don't be such a bully!" Another girl said as she and two of her maids began to lay out dozens of different colored stockings on one, already heavily laden, bed. _Margret has brown hair and green eyes and sort of a dumpy chin_, Anna mentally recited to herself, determined to memorize all their names and faces.

Margret 'humphed' and twirled away from her sniffling older sister and handed another waiting maid, one of the castle's named Penny –a very sweet kind girl- a stack of under things without really looking at her.

Anna turned to Josephine, whom was at least five years her senior and said, "Please, is there, ah, anything I can do to help?"

The girl looked alarmed at this suggestion, her hazel eyes wide, "Oh no your highness! We couldn't ask anything of you, it wouldn't be proper!"

Anna rubbed at one of her arms awkwardly, "Oh… right, well maybe I could go see if some more of the maids could help-"

"Grace!" _another_ girl screeched as the twin girls burst into giggles, "You've gotten ink all over my favorite cloak! I'm going to kill you both!" The girl, this one closer to Anna's age, darted after the two squealing hellions and Anna barely managed to get out of the way into. The older girl braced herself on the open door jam and yelled into the hall after the escapees, "You two just wait till you're older! We'll see how funny you think this is!"

Grumbling she turned to look at Anna. She was a pretty girl, with strong features. She had dark brown hair, a sort of chestnut color, and eyes of the same shade with a heart shaped face. "Sisters," the girl said with a hiss, "aren't you glad you only have one of them?"

Josephine gasped in outrage, "Beth! You can't talk about the Queen like that, especially to the Princess-"

Anna ignored all this, "At least yours doesn't freeze things when she's mad. Elsa ruined my favorite book last week because the cook made her mad."

Beth snickered, "You have a point there I suppose, but I have a feeling Grace and Evey could give even your sister a run for her a money. They're the _real_ demons around here," she said then looked irritated again, "Sorry about lady Rhinoceros earlier, she can be a real pain."

"Beth! You shouldn't talk about our step-mother that way-"Josephine hissed but Beth shot her a hard look.

"Oh knock it off Jo, you hate her just as much as I do, and you can cut out the 'good girl' act, can't you see the Princess isn't buying into it? Besides, it's giving me a head ache."

Josephine's previously sweet demeanor melted into a scowl of annoyance. Anna felt a little dizzy.

"I thought I was perfectly convincing!" Jo retorted hands resting sassily on her slim hips, "Did you see that blonde man, the one father is supposedly taking on? He looked completely disbelieving when father warned him about me."

Beth rolled her eyes, "Please, that poor man is the easiest mark I've ever seen, even _Lottie_ could trick him out of his boot laces." She looked to Anna and asked bluntly, "Is it true that the Queen is really a crazy ice sorceress and that she went into a jealous rage when she heard you and Prince Hans were engaged because they'd been secretly having an affair for years and tried to create an eternal winter?"

Anna half choked and half coughed into her hand "Wha-"

"Oh Beth," Jo said, clicking her tongue in mocking disapproval, "You're so behind the times. Everyone knows that Prince Hans went crazy after Queen Elsa refused to be with him and went after the poor Princess as part of some evil plot to take over the kingdom. The Queen was just so angry with him that she lost control, or something."

Both girls turned to look at her expectantly. Anna found she was staring at them open mouthed and quickly snapped her jaw shut

"Uh Prince Hans… did try to kill my sister… and he did pretend he loved me, but uh, he and my sister certainly weren't having an affair. Oh, and my sister isn't crazy."

Beth looked eager, "But she _is_ an ice sorceress?"

Anna looked uncomfortable between them, "Uh, I guess that's one way to put it…"

The two girls grasped hands and squealed simultaneously, jumping excitedly up and down. "That's so _scandalous_," Beth gushed as though it were the best thing she'd ever heard.

"You _must_ tell us all about it!" Jo said and they smiled at her and Anna found herself smiling back, it not a little uncertainly. Anna hadn't really had any friends growing up, just the odd servant and no one particularly _close_, so she had very little idea what to make of these two young women.

"Your majesty," her sister's personal envoy said from the doorway, "The Queen has requested your presence in the main hall."

"Oh, alright," she said and looked sheepishly between the two girls, oddly reluctant to leave. "I'll be right there."

Joe sighed in disappointment but Beth gave her a saucy wink, "We'll talk soon," she said and boldly linked her arm with Anna's "You and I are going to be great friends, you'll see."

"A-alright." Anna said and cut a curtsey which the two girls returned, then she quickly set off down the halls. Cheery voices echoed down previously silent halls and Anna couldn't stop herself from smiling. She was looking forward to the idea of _friends._


	6. Lessons

Three things dear, sweet, patient readers who only vaguely (in most cases) threatened my life if I took too long to update:

I decided that rather than trying to mix the magical world of Frozen with the real world, I would just try my hand at merely adding to the made up universe, I think it will allow for better story flow. Thus, the Prince of Wales is now the Prince of Kayne and likewise the Prince of Romania is now the Prince of Warwyn.

If anyone is interested in Beta reading this, shoot me a PM, I could use the help specifically for picking out little grammatical errors and keeping me on track.

Saw the new Hobbit movie and was possessed by a reoccurring obsession with Middle-Earth which may, in part, explain the lateness of this post. While not exactly true to the book, I still really enjoyed it and this chapter was written while listening to Ed Sheeran sing 'I See Fire' (which was featured at the end of the movie) on repeat. Oh and I'm totally down with the whole Kili/Tauriel thing; sorry that I'm not sorry.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Lessons**

Anna found Elsa encircled by chattering people at the center of the recently redecorated main hall and approached with trepidation. Her sister, mid sentence with a stick-thin man wearing the Frezjar house colors, caught Anna's eye and waved her forward before she could consider escape. Anna was feeling more than a little overwhelmed after her time with the Frezjar sisters and couldn't help but think longingly of some quiet time with a certain absent ice trader…..

"Anna, I'd like you to meet Mr. Jerry Haught, Lord Frezjar's steward," Elsa said and the stick thin man bowed low. He was short man, barely Anna's height, with very pale skin and sharp, dark brown eyes. Anna couldn't determine his age; he might have been twenty or forty with thin lips that seemed poised to smirk.

"Princess," he said in a slightly accented voice, one she couldn't quite place "It's an honor to meet you."

Anna cut a curtsey that wobbled a bit and smiled, "Likewise."

"Anna," Elsa said, "Mr. Haught has agreed, with Lord Frezjar's blessing of course, to help you with your studies."

Anna frowned a bit, "Studies?"

Elsa coughed slightly behind her hand," Well, mine and yours, yes. We could each of us use some tutelage with language and mathematics, not to mention the current state of economic affairs with our allies and… etiquette."

Anna cringed and Mr. Haught smirked, "It won't be quite so horrible as all that young Princess, you might even enjoy some of my lessons, besides, the young Frezjar girls will likely be in attendance for some of them and they are always… interesting."

_Interesting is one way to put it_, Anna thought and sighed.

"I look forward to them, sir."

The man chuckled slightly, a merry, bell like sound that made it difficult not to like him, "See, you'll say that much more convincingly when I'm done with you."

Anna smiled sheepishly and Elsa gave an appreciative laugh which made Anna like him even more. It was wonderful to hear her sister laugh, like a rare but coveted dessert she hoped to indulge in much more often.

"Anna, I was hoping you could show Mr. Haught to the library while the servants attend to his chambers."

"Of course," Anna replied, oddly self conscious of her manners now. She was aware, of course, that she didn't behave exactly as royalty was supposed to but she'd never considered that a flaw, exactly. "This way please."

The man bowed low to the Queen, who was immediately accosted by the Captain of the castle guard, Vale, and Anna showed him out of the hall. He fell familiarly in step beside her and Anna shifted slightly away, unsure what to make of the man as he glanced at her side long. There was something about his face and countenance that silently encouraged Anna to relax and she endeavored to do so.

"Don't look so fearful, Princess, I'm not going to holler at you or smack your hands for mispronouncing some foreign dignitary's name. I'm simply here to assist you and the Queen."

Anna bit at her lower lip and flushed, "It's been a long time since we had any sort of formal training; I tried to keep up with my reading but…"

"There always seems to be something else to do?"

Anna nodded with a grateful grin, "Exactly."

"Fear not, I don't intend on confining you to the library or behind a mountain of scrolls, my… _council_ is likely to take a more… hands on approach."

Anna was beginning to like the man more and more. They reached the library, which her father had added to greatly during his reign and had easily been his favorite haunt. She opened the door for her guest and they stepped inside. Anna was immediately awash in a familiar tide of memories. She could still see shadows of her father in every isle, at the great table near the currently empty, massive fireplace and slung over the window seat with a book in hand and a welcoming smile ready on his face. Every year that passed did not lessen the weight of her parent's absence and she swallowed heavily against it.

"I'd heard your father was quite the scholar, but I must say, he is a true credit to the title. He added much to this library," Mr. Haught said, standing at the center of the room, admiring the six rows of books and the four walls filled nearly to the ceiling with the written word. Anna had never been much of a reader, not like Elsa, but she'd always felt a sense of reverence inside the castle library, as if it held powerful secrets. Maybe it did, Anna mused, secrets of past kings and queens and princess just like her. Anna found herself suddenly eager to learn more of her lineage.

"I haven't been here for many, many years," Mr. Haught said, seemingly taken by the same reverence. He stepped toward a glass case that held two very old, massive tomes. Anna knew their titles but not their stories as they were written in an ancient language she didn't know. Mr. Haught had an eager glint in his eyes and Anna smiled at him, "Feel free to take a look."

He gave her a smirk that was simultaneously grateful and sheepish, "I shouldn't, but these volumes are near legendary."

Anna nodded, strangely proud, "The Chronicles of Bard the Broken and the Trials of Vanrdane."

"He was your great, great, great, great grandfather, the first king of Arendelle. It was he who united the twelve tribes."

Anna looked to him in surprise; she'd never heard such a tale before. She had never considered a time before her family line had held the crown or where the twelve noble houses had come from.

Mr. Haught must have read her expression because he said, "Yes, those were dark yet… magical times. Your sister's… powers hint at an ancient, mystical past that I believe may be linked to Vanrdane's wife, Irisel of Winter's Host. She was said to have been born of snow and frost with a frozen beauty that held all men in her sway."

"You make her sound… evil."

Mr. Haught chuckled, "No, no, powerful, perhaps, but not evil. Oh, several scholars have tried to make her seem the evil seductress who wooed Vanrdane away from his true course, but I'll let you in on a little secret," he leaned toward her and Anna found herself leaning toward him in kind. "Many men distrust strong women, it rails against their masculine instincts. The truth is they _feared_ Irisel because she could not be controlled, because she was stronger than any of them, even Vanrdane."

"Like my sister…."

Mr. Haught shifted away from her and gazed down into the glass case, apparently unwilling to open it. "Maybe, Princess, maybe. Many of the coming Lords will fight for control of her, she will have to be very strong if she wishes to remain aloof."

Anna sighed heavily, shoulders slumping as all her worries suddenly came crashing down on her, "I feel so… so-"

"Unprepared?" He offered with another smirk and Anna laughed a little, though it sounded stale even to her.

"Yes, I suppose… I just… we've already been through so much, both of us."

Mr. Haught pointed toward the other book in the case, its burgundy leather glimmering softly in the afternoon sunlight that flittered cheerily through high arched windows, "Have you ever heard the tales of Bard?"

Anna shook her head a little, bemused, "My nursemaid told me a few, but they are very old, she said, and have changed many times. And no one can read the language they were written in anymore."

Mr. Haught was still smirking, "Not _many_ can read it, Princess. The Chronicles of Bard span the life of a remarkable person who underwent many trials and tribulations. More even than those told in the aptly named Trials of Vanrdane. Bard wrote them as fables to reflect the moral choices he faced in his own life, and I can tell you Princess, none of them were easy." Anna gave him a sheepish smirk of her own, divulging his meaning, "But in the end, Bard found peace and self love, what more can any of us ask?"

Anna could think of a few things, but she kept them to herself and Mr. Haught drew away from the case to stand near one slightly open window. She looked at his face with the soft light shining on it and had a sense he'd his share of trials and tribulations. Anna resolved to pity herself less and consider others more; she was not the only person who'd suffered and not the only person who would find hardships in the future. With a pang she thought of Kristoff and his impending departure, knowing she would find it harder to be brave and resolute with his steady presence gone.

Mr. Haught turned toward her, "May I offer you a word of caution, Princess?"

Anna clasped her hands loosely over her skirts and stepped toward him, "Please," she said honestly.

"Trust no one."

Anna frowned, not expecting his obviously earnest statement, "Not even you?"

He gave her another smirk, this one a little sad, "No, not even me. The only person you can trust is yourself and your gut instincts." She opened her mouth to rebuke him but the memory of her sister's lifelong secret came to mind and she fell silent, heart hurting a little. She understood that Elsa had kept her secrets in an effort to protect Anna… but it didn't always lessen the pain of many long, lonely years.

"Politics is a dangerous game highness; you'll need all your wits about you." His dark eyes glinted at her and they sent a faint, prophetic chill up her spine.

Anna pondered his words uncertainly and again thought of Kristoff, reassuring herself that there was certainly _one_ person she could always trust.

Wasn't there?

* * *

Elsa stilled her trembling hands and willed herself to control her currently erratic emotions, feeling very much as she had for the many long years before her powers had come into the light, hidden behind a closed door with the rest of the world outside it. She'd recently vowed to never allow herself to feel similarly and sighed deeply. _Love_, she told herself firmly, _you must focus on that. Love for your sister, for your kingdom and for all the people in it… and maybe someday… just maybe, even for the stuffy Prince Richard._

Her emissary knocked and opened her receiving room door, "The Prince of Kayne is here, your majesty."

She put a smile on her face and stood a little straighter, hoping for calm elegance rather than nervous reluctance. "Show him in Harold, thank you."

The man bowed and a moment later the Prince strode in, looking resplendent in his official black and gold uniform, his inky hair took on a bluish sheen in the sunlight. He really was very handsome, in a… stiff way. He bowed and she curtsied and Elsa found she had no idea what to say.

"You look very lovely today, your highness," he offered and she attempted a grateful smile, her heart rampant in her chest. What on earth was she supposed to say to this man? After all… he had been interested in Anna, how would he take the news of their impending engagement? Realizing she was fidgeting with her dress sleeves she stilled herself.

"There is something I need to tell-"

"Please, let me reassure you-"

They both stopped and looked at each other sheepishly. For the first time, Elsa saw a chip in the Prince's typically perfect composure and took heart. Drawing up her shoulders, she said, "I have recently been informed of our engagement."

The Prince's nervous demeanor escalated and he even tugged at the collar of his jacket, "Ah, yes, I was recently enlightened as well."

More uncomfortable staring and unconscious fidgeting ensued.

"I'm sorry-"

"My apologies-"

They both stopped again and chuckled a little; the Prince even seemed to blush. Elsa decided to try a new tactic, "Please, let's sit and talk. I know this must have come as shocking… if not somewhat distressing news, especially after asking to court my sister-"

The Prince waited as she sat before seating himself and quickly interrupted her over the primly decorated coffee table between them, "Please, your highness. Let me make one thing clear before we proceed any further. I did, indeed ask your permission to court your sister, she is a lovely girl, but I confess that it became quickly apparent it was not my affections she sought after… a concern which we have already discussed in depth. I did not," he stopped, and couldn't quite seem to meet her eye, "That is, I did not think it… pertinent, to apprehend any of your valuable time with my presence. What I am trying to say, your highness," he straightened, suddenly rebuilding his aura of noble gentleman, "Is that I am not in any way opposed to this match, but, I cannot, in good conscious, force you into a match not of your choosing."

Elsa was surprised and more than a little touched by this gesture, she hadn't expected it. She considered her words carefully, "I… confess that I was somewhat perturbed by the knowledge of an unknown engagement and that I had- well, _have_, my concerns, but I understand that my marriage is an important and necessary part of my position… and Kayne has always been an important and excellent friend to us…" She trailed off and looked to him searchingly. He was smiling at her gently, a warmth in his blue gaze she was not used to seeing that caught at her heart.

"Then perhaps, rather than calling this an… arrangement, we might call it a courtship for the time being and withhold formal announcement until such time as you are certain and comfortable with the match?"

Elsa smiled, impressed and softened by his understanding, "You are very kind Prince Richard, and I think perhaps that might be the wisest course of action until we… get to know one another a little better." It was not lost on Elsa that she had little to no experience –less, even, than her somewhat foolhardy sister- with love or men.

The Prince rose and strode gracefully to her side, kneeling by her chair, he held her gaze with earnest eyes. Startled by his sudden closeness, her breath caught and sat unmoving as he reached carefully for her hand, "Perhaps, then, we might call one another by our given names and dispense with titles and formalities when we are alone?" He pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles and she suddenly found she didn't know where to look or how to feel. She must have unwittingly released a bit of frost magic because she caught the slightest wince on his face and he set her hand back down quickly. Elsa stifled the urge to apologize and took a breath, "That is a fine idea… Richard," she said.

The Prince smiled at her and stood, prompting Elsa to follow suit, "Wonderful, I will leave you now, Elsa," he said with emphasis, "I know you are very busy, what with the arrival of the venerable Lord Frezjar and his heard of females." Elsa found this comment vaguely irritating but she pushed the sentiment aside. She was very fond of Lord Frezjar and thought much of his daughters. She knew Lord Frezjar had educated his daughters in many things other men would not have bothered to take the time to teach and respected him much for it.

"Of course, thank you for speaking with me… and for understanding," she said and he took her hand again, bowing over it and kissing her knuckles again quickly before departing.

Elsa stood by her chair staring at nothing for several long moments, unconsciously wiping her hand on her skirts, unable to make sense of her emotions.

* * *

"Alright lad, first thing's, first. Do you know your letters?" Lord Frezjar asked Kristoff over his freshly organized desk. The two of them had spent much of the morning and afternoon, with the occasional servants help, arranging all of Frezjar's books, oddities and knickknacks. A particularly interesting artifact was surveying Kristoff with ancient, empty eye sockets from its perch on the edge of the desk top. Lord Frezjar claimed it was the skull of some ancient species that his grandfather had found and it had a long beak like visage with several jagged, long teeth. Kristoff found it…. unsettling.

Kristoff cleared his throat a bit, sifting in his straight backed chair, "Ah, yes, I learned basic spelling from the nuns when I was, er, little, before my parents died. Not much more though."

Frezjar smiled kindly, his fingers clasped over his giant belly and his feet propped on a lush foot rest, "Not to worry lad, not to worry. All things will come in time."

The door from the hall opened and one of his daughters stepped into the room carrying an arm full of books. Kristoff recognized her as the girl whose name Frezjar had forgotten during their initial introductions. "Ah, Gweny, perfect timing. You remember young Krsitoff here, I'm sure"

"Evening, sir," the girl said quietly and dipped a slight curtsy, perfectly balancing the books in her arms in a feat Kristoff would have found impossible.

Krsitoff rose belatedly from his chair and nodded his head with a perfunctory bow, "Ah, good evening, my er, Lady."

Lord Frezjat chuckled, "Etiquette will come in time my lad, don't kill yourself over my daughters, they're an easy going lot. Well, most of them anyway. Sit, sit."

Kristoff did so and the Lady Gwen took her place across from him.

"I would teach you your letters myself but I'm afraid I'll be rather busy during our stay here. Once we're out on the road, however, I can take a keener hand in your studies."

"Of course," Kristoff said, "I don't want to be an inconvenience."

Lord Frezjar smiled, "Not to worry lad, I'll leave you and Gweny to it and I will see you both for dinner. Don't forget what we talked about Kristoff."

"Yes sir," Krsitoff said with as much resolve as he could muster and the older man left.

With little preamble and a surprising lack of awkwardness, Gwen launched immediately into her lesson. They began with his name.

Kristoff was midway through scrawling the letters when she stopped him with a light touch on his arm, "No see, the't' curves here otherwise it will look like a 'j', yes, like that. Now, here, try this, "she drew a straight line across the parchment and then careful wrote each letter of his name in graceful, perfect script. Kristoff watched the movement of her fingers and then she handed the quill back to him. "Try and keep your letters on the line like mine, take your time."

Kristoff set to the task, thinking that the young girl reminded him of the Nuns who'd patiently taught him his letters in little boxes of sand. He thought she must have had a lot of practice teaching with so many sisters.

An hour later Kristoff was feeling fairly confident in his ability to at least copy letters down in a reasonable fashion and the parchment was covered with progressively more legible versions of his name.

"Alright, now we will work on words and their sounds," Gwen said and flipped open one of her books. It looked like a child's nursery rhyme collection and Kristoff tried not to feel embarrassed. Gwen shifted her chair closer to his and set the book out between them on the table and Kristoff was suddenly aware that she was indeed a woman and that he hadn't spent very much time in the company of women, let alone high born ones. He was oddly self conscious and thought longingly of Anna and the comfort her presence brought him. Gwen was oblivious to his struggles and pointed at the page, "Tell me the letters in this word," she commanded.

Kristoff cleared his throat and peered down at the page."O-N-C-E" he said carefully.

"Very good, now, sound it out with me," she said and together they slowly began to make the sounds each letter indicated. Kristoff felt foolish but after she'd helped him through one small sentence and she congratulated him without a hint of mockery or pity, he felt much better.

One of the Frezjar servants told them dinner was to be in an hour and Gwen rose from her seat, extending the nursery rhymes to him, "Here, see what you can make of the first few pages tonight and we can go over them together tomorrow."

Kirstoff took the book hesitantly, sure he wouldn't make it more than a few words without her guidance but he promised himself he would give it a try.

"Thank you… for doing this," he said, felling very awkward, "for helping me."

Gwen smiled. She was a simple, plain sort of girl, but when she smiled, it lit up her whole face and Krsitoff found himself smiling in return. "I'll see you at dinner," she said, dipped a curtsey, and left Kristoff to mull over his thoughts for a moment more before he went in search of the Frezjar guard Captain as his new Lord had commanded.

* * *

Anna was going through Krsitoff withdrawals, she was sure, and was having a hard time sitting still as she, Elsa, and Prince Richard, awaited the arrival of their guests. She was worried about him, anxious to know what tasks Lord Frezjar had set out for him, and of course, the knowledge of when he would be leaving.

"Anna," Elsa whispered, reaching out to place her hand softly over hers, "If you keep tearing up the rolls, there won't be any left."

Looking down Anna discovered she had a small mountain of shredded bread on her plate and giggled nervously, tucking her hands under the table cloth to tug at her dress instead.

Elsa rolled her eyes a little, "He's _fine_ Anna, calm down, you're making _me_ antsy."

"Sorry Elsa," she said, taking a few very deep, very loud breaths and ignoring Prince Richards's rather judgmental stares from across the fruit arrangement.

Elsa only shook her head and smiled, sipping delicately at her wine. Anna considered her water glass with interest; she'd never had wine before and waved down a servant to request a glass of her own. The servant returned just as the Frezjar clan arrived in a flurry of activity. The Lady Frezjar was obviously absent, which didn't bother her in the least though she suspected she ought to be insulted or something. She didn't think much of the rude woman. It had taken several minutes of coaxing to get Olaf out from behind her skirts and to assure him no, he was not an ice demon, and even if he was, he was _their_ ice demon and they loved him very much. Olaf wasn't long for her ill humor and was quickly back to his old self.

Anna smiled at Jo and Beth who shot her a wink and a small wave respectively but sat further down the table on the opposite side. It was Hilda (she thought, anyway) who took the seat next to her with a shy nod of her dark, curly head. All of the girls looked very pretty in their fashionable gowns with subdued, yet elegant ornamentation. They all had perfect posture which Anna subconsciously tried to mimic and she found she was a bit jealous of their collective fashion sense; she never seemed to know what to wear or what colors complimented one another. She was so intent on these observations she missed Kristoff's presence entirely until Lord Frezjar took his seat next to the Prince's side and she noticed a man hovering behind him. She nearly choked on her very first sip of wine, which was admittedly rather dry, and coughed indelicately into her napkin, drawing stares from all directions.

Kristoff was dressed in the green and gold livery of the Frezjar house, his golden hair combed and shinning in the bright fire light. His tunic was finely made and fit his broad figure nicely. The color oddly complimentary to his coloring and belted at his trim hips with intricately engraved leather, but that wasn't the alarming part. He was wearing _hose_, _golden hose_. Hose that, as if constructed with the intent of distracting her completely, hugged his well muscled legs perfectly. Anna's mouth had gone dry and she took an almost desperate swallow of wine, not tasting it at all as it pooled warmly in her belly.

"…Anna, Lord Frezjar asked you a question." Elsa said with barely concealed amusement.

Anna started, dropping her thankfully empty wineglass to the table with a jarring clatter and blushed to the tips of her ears. She cleared her throat and primly righted her glass as if nothing were amiss. Elsa was smirking at her knowingly and Anna resisted the urge to kick her under the table.

"I-I'm sorry, lost in thought," she said, only an incredible act of self control keeping her gaze on the Lord across from her and not on the man that stood behind him.

Lord Frezjar made no attempt to hide his amusement. Anna could see it all over his face, "I asked if you were looking forward to your lessons with my Steward," he said cheerily. He held up his wine glass and Anna finally noticed the silver jug Kristoff held as he poured the Lord a glass then moved to serve Jo and Beth who thanked him with courteous smiles. Realizing, belatedly, that everyone was looking at her, Anna tried to get over her shock and confusion by taking several bites of meat pie. _Was Kristoff a servant now?_ She wasn't sure she liked that idea… he should be sitting with them, not serving them.

"Ah, yes," she said, collecting herself a little, "I liked Mr. Haught very much, I think he will be a welcome… addition."

Lord Frezjar smiled and took a few bites of his food, "Good to hear, good to hear. Now, Prince Richard, how are things in Kayne, and how fairs your brother the King?"

The Prince needed no further encouragement to launch into what Anna knew would be a boring, colorless description of his Kingdom's state of affairs. Anna used this distraction to ogle Kristoff who seemed unable to meet her eyes. He stood very still and stiff and Anna was again struck by the thought that he should be seated among them… not forced outside.

Elsa touched her arm, "He's been made Lord Frezjar squire, Anna," she whispered.

Anna had no idea what a squire was meant to do so she simply said, "Oh," and picked at her food.

Elsa patted her hand, whispering, "It's considered an honor to serve as squire to a Lord, you needn't keep looking at him as though he's a kicked puppy."

Anna scowled slightly at her sister, "I was _not_ looking at him like that."

Elsa smirked and raised a brow, "Oh, and _how_ were you looking at him?"

Anna refused to reply and turned, instead, to the girl sitting next to her, keeping Kristoff in her peripherals.

"So," she said, drawing the girl's attention. She was a bit older than Anna, she surmised, with a sharp chin and deep set eyes. She was perhaps a little plump but Anna thought her very pretty, "How was your trip? Is your home far?"

The girl patted primly at her lips with her napkin before responding, "The journey was very fine, your majesty, and no, our home is only a week's travel by horse."

"Oh," she said lamely, aware she'd hardly traveled anywhere at all until recently, during her sister's snowy 'melt' down. She glanced up and found Kristoff's eyes on her and wished desperately that they could be alone. There was a glint in his eye that told her he felt the same and it made her feel a bit better. She made inane small talk through the rest of the meal and even engaged Prince Richard in conversation a few times, secretly looking forward to the day the he would leave them, thinking she ought to ask Elsa when that would be. At least he hadn't made any more attempts to be alone with her since her little outburst that day in the gardens, she reasoned. All in all Anna thought the evening went smoothly, oblivious to the tense undertones running through each conversation as the arrivals of the coming Lord's and their families progressed.

Kristoff, for his part, was not so oblivious and spent the evening equal parts admiring his Princess and paying close attention to the conversations around him just as his Lord had commanded. He, more than anyone else present, wondered at the Lady Frezjar's absence.

* * *

The Lady Frezjar moved quietly through the shadows, winding down several dark staircases to the dungeons below. Hooded and cloaked she passed with only the whisper of silk in her wake. She was halfway down one particularly long and dark corridor when a hand formed from out of the shadows and yanked her through an open door. Her cry of alarm was silenced by the press of an eager mouth to hers. Her wide eyes slid shut and her arms came round her eager assailant and there was a flurry of lifted skirts and dropping trousers.

When their mouths parted she whispered between their panting breaths, "Soon, I shall call you my King and not only my lover."

The man smiled and it rivaled the darkness of the dungeons.

* * *

A/N

P.S. Kristanna fluff is to be had in the next chapter, remain strong my faithful amazing readers, you shall need it.


	7. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: **Whew, well, I meant for this to be longer but I think I found a decent place to stop. Enjoy the fluff and the slight bit of angst. Drama to come in the next chapter. And fiiiiiiine, I'll admit that I got a little distracted with my recent obsession over my Hobbit fic... but I have not forgotten this one, I promise! It helps my muse to have more than one project at a time.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to the movie Frozen except a few ticket stubs.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **Calm Before the Storm

After dinner, Kristoff joined Lord Frezjar for a nightcap seated in large, cushioned chairs before a small fire in his comfortable study. Staring into the jumping flames as they created a riot of shadows on the stone floors, Kristoff couldn't help but wonder at the sudden turns his life had taken since that fateful day he'd met Anna in the trader's post. From racing up the side of a mountain during a magical snow storm, to being chased by a giant snow monster, to a deadly blizzard and coming to terms with his feelings for Anna, to being made the squire of a Lord and caught in a world far beyond any he had ever known.

All of his possessions had been moved from his home in town to a small set of rooms across the hall from Lord Frezjar and Sven had been given a very nice space in the stables, complete with loads of carrots. He'd also been relieved of his position as Royal Ice Trader, all in less than a day. As Lord Frezjar's squire he needed to be readily at hand, which of course had the added benefit of making him that much closer to Anna. Not that he could foresee a chance to ever be alone with her again in the near future, he mused grumpily. Lord Frezjar seemed very intent on using all of his time. The fire called images of her flame kissed hair and her rosy lips and his arms ached for the weight of her between them. It was hard to believe that less than a week again he'd thought a year seemed only a short wait and now, seated beside his Lord dressed in the colors of his house, it seemed an age away.

"Well lad, what did you think?" Lord Frezjar asked, breaking his revive.

Kristoff stared at the amber liquor in his crystal glass thoughtfully. He'd never had much inclination to drink and the whiskey was a bit… harsh for his tastes but he forced himself to take a sip. The burn wasn't too terrible, he decided, and it warmed his belly nicely. Perhaps he could develop a taste for the stuff.

"About what, sire?"

Lord Frezjar snorted gruffly, "Dinner of course, more specifically the conversations had, or were you too busy staring at your lovely Princess?"

Kirstoff flushed but smiled, "There was much talk of the Lords to come, sire."

"Yes, yes, and what… opinions have you contrived?"

"That no one is looking forward to their arrival. Except for maybe Prince Richard," he must have let some of his bitterness toward the Prince color his tone because Lord Frezjar shot him a look.

"He's not a bad sort, a little full of himself perhaps, but he's a good lad. He and his family have been great friends of Arendelle and he is close with several of the coming Lords, most of whom I also consider friends."

"I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect…."

Lord Frezjar grunted a laugh, "Don't apologize boy, I asked for your opinion and you gave it. And I can't blame you for your feelings toward the Prince, he can be an arrogant creature sometime but I've known him all his life and there is a good heart buried under all the manners. What think you of the coming Lords?"

"I guess I don't really think much of anything. I'm not sure what to expect I suppose."

Lord Frezjar took a long swallow of his drink, nearly draining it and pounding his chest a moment to help it down, then said, "Oh aye, not sure I rightly know what to expect myself. Been over a decade since we were all gathered together at court. Twill be interesting, to say the least. Though you and I shall miss much of the initial excitement while away on our little trip."

Kristoff took another sip of his own drink, "May I ask you question my Lord?"

"Certainly, ask away." He swept his arm toward him with glass in hand.

"Why did you agree to go on this journey?"

Kristoff glanced at his Lord's face and watched the smirk grown on his face and his eyes darken, "The truth lad?"

This seemed a rhetorical question but Kristoff nodded.

"I wasn't always the fat, grumpy Lord you see before you. Once I was the best jouster and swordsman in all of Arendelle and several kingdoms besides. Aye, you might be surprised to hear it but I swear on my sweet mother's grave and my father's sword it is the truth. I was not meant to inherit you see, I had an elder brother once, and I was the spoiled second son. I traveled, I had adventures and I was responsible for very little." His face darkened and his tone became serious, "And then my brother, Feron, was in a hunting accident and suddenly I was responsible for a great deal…." He turned to Kristoff ruefully and reached across the small table near his chair to refill his glass from a silver canter. "Aye well, all that aside, I suppose I was hoping for a little adventure myself. And of course I hold much love for our Queen and her dear father, my closest friend as a lad, and I found I couldn't refuse her."

"It all sounds rather mysterious," Kristoff admitted and allowed his lord to refill his glass.

Lord Frezjar resettled into his chair with a thoughtful sigh, "It does indeed and the Queen seemed reluctant at first but Warwyn is an extremely influential country so we must do what we can to strengthen ties where we may. Arendelle has been out of the world for far too long, and with a sorceress for a Queen, we might find our way more than a little treacherous."

There was a lull in the conversation as Kristoff studied the flames intently as though they might divulge hints of their future. Kristoff had spent much of his life certain of who he was and where he was going, and now he felt certain of very little. Except, of course, for Anna, but she suddenly seemed an ocean away, and Kristoff took another sip of his drink, enjoying the way it made his mind and heart feel a little lighter.

"Come, what else did you divulge this evening? You must be keen of ear lad, it is the duty of a squire to be attentive."

Kristoff frowned into the flames, constructing his opinions carefully, "I… Well, I guess I most recall the Prince's excitement at the arrival of Lord Heljorne and your, well, _lack _of excitement_._"

Lord Frezjar barked out a laugh "Very astute lad. Aye, he is likely the one friend of the Prince with whom I do not agree. Pompous, manipulative and power hungry. We grew together as boys, alongside the Queen's father, and he was always a poor sport whether he was winning or losing. You ought not to appreciate Lord Heljorne's arrival either."

Kristoff raised a brow, "Why is that?"

Frezjar gave him a bemused look, his wide face contorted strangely in the shifting light and shadow, "Why Lord Heljorne's son James is intended for the Princess, afterall-"

Kristoff, who had been taking another sip of his whiskey, spurted the liquid into the fire and the flames jumped wildly, "WHAT?!"

Lord Frezjar startled a bit and looked decidedly uncomfortable, "Ah, well, I assumed the Queen or Princess would have er, mentioned it to you."

Kristoff rose from his chair and stood broodingly before the fire, fists clenched as he attempted to reign himself in. The Queen _had_ told him of the arrangement but she hadn't named any gentleman in particular…. Somehow knowing the man's name a title made something surreal feel tangible.

Krisotff squeezed his eyes shut and didn't hear Lord Frezjar rise or note his presence until he placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you take to your bed now lad, we can resume our discussion tomorrow. Remember, we leave within the week …" and there was pity in his voice. Kristoff's heart ached but he shrugged off Lord Frezjar's hand and his pity.

"Thank you my Lord, I will report to Captain Vale first thing in the morning," Kristoff muttered and headed for the door without looking back. Lord Frezjar watched him retreat with a heavy heart. He poured himself another drink and, watching the flames, remembered the woman he had once loved and the heartbreak of losing her.

"I wish you better luck than I lad," he said to himself, lifting his glass in a silent salute then drained its contents with the shadow of long years heavy on him.

* * *

Anna knew the castle of Arendelle better even, perhaps, than those who had built it. She'd had years and years of solitary exploration and discovery, after all. She knew all the secret pathways and the least used corridors and how best to slip outside without being seen. So, after her maids had left her after dinner, she slipped out her bedroom window and climbed nimbly up across the ledge and onto the rooftop, determined to find Kristoff if it took her all night.

She flitted across the roof, delicately slippered feet beating a familiar path across worn wood and sun warmed stone. She found that her heart was racing and there was an excitement building within her, the product of momentary freedom. Alone on the roof tops of the castle with only the stars and pregnant moon to watch her, she was herself again.

Scrambling over a ledge, she looked out over the main courtyard, the tower gates watching her silently. Lord Frezjar's quarters were on the far side of the castle grounds and she would need to cross the common gardens to get there. She bit her lip as she tried to devise the best strategy to get across while remaining unseen when fate decided to step in.

A door opened from across the gardens, spreading a pillar of warm light across carefully trimmed grass and a familiar silhouette ducked through, obviously intent on the stables across the courtyard. Kristoff's hair gleamed silvery in the moonlight and she could almost feel the softness of it between her fingers. Anna's heart leapt into her throat and she bit her lip to keep from calling out to him, the last thing she wanted to do was alert the guards, or anyone else, of her presence.

Butterflies wild in her stomach she held her skirts in one hand and scampered down the side of the structure after him. So intent was she on surprising him that when she reached the steep slope of the lower roof of the kitchen she wasn't able to slow herself quite soon enough. With a strangled and surprised cry, Anna slipped and slid down the smooth tiles, scrambling desperately to slow her descent. The edge of the roof approached quickly and she managed to catch hold of the ledge at the last moment with her feet dangling twenty feet above ground. Trembling with fear and no little amount of embarrassment, she tried to gather her wits.

"Anna… why are you hanging from the roof in the middle of the night in your uh, nightgown?" Kristoff asked from below her, sounding more amused than concerned much to Anna's humiliation.

Bracing her forearm on the sturdy stone ledge she pulled herself up halfway, cursing her bad luck and her unsteady feet, "Oh, well, you know, I thought someone needed to test the integrity of the… ah, _carpentry_ on this side of the castle…"

"And?" she could hear the smirk in his voice and resisted the urge to kick her shoe off at him.

"Oh, you know, a few loose tiles but I think it will last a few years yet." She tapped on the tile beneath her fist for emphasis.

"Hum, well I'll leave you to it then…." His voice trailed off and she could have sworn she heard the retreat of his heavy boots.

"Kristoff!" she called out, half-desperate and half-angry.

"Shh!" he said from directly below her, "You'll bring half the guard and they'll think I'm kidnapping you or something."

"I wish," she muttered to herself darkly, shifting slightly for a better grip, legs swinging precariously.

"What?" he demanded at a shout-whisper and she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing. Are you going to catch me then?" She demanded, trying to glance down at him and then quickly looking away. She was much higher than she had thought and her stomach clenched.

"Yeah just, give me a minute to- Yeah, okay, let go when you're ready."

Anna took a deep breath… and nothing. She found she couldn't quite let go and she glanced down to see the top of his shinning head much further below her than she would have liked.

Seconds passed and she heard him huff impatiently, "Anna, come on, crazy trust exercise, remember?"

Anna made a strangled sound that might have been a laugh and tried to get her nerve up, "Yeah, well, you have to admit this is a_ little_ higher and I mean, what if you miss or drop me or I crush you or something?"

She heard Kristoff snort and was struck by crazy realization that she was _enjoying_ herself. Weird. But, she supposed, love _was_ weird so she shouldn't really be surprised. After all, it had been love that set her off across the roof in the middle of the night in the first place.

"I have a thick skull as you know and besides, I mean, you're not _that_ heavy, I mean I wouldn't exactly call you _light_, especially not after seeing you eat all those sweets at dinner, but I think I can manage…."

"What?!" She yelled, forgetting to hold on for dear life in light of his not very subtle insinuation of her weight. She managed to not scream bloody murder as she found herself winded, and in his arms before she could work up anything more substantial than a squeaky gasp.

Heart pounding furiously she looked up into his handsome smiling face and glared despite being deliriously happy to see him.

"That was a very mean thing to say," she accused and he chuckled deep in his throat and it reverberated through her in the most wonderful way. It was a profound, warm sound that she could very confidently say she loved almost as much as his messy hair and gruff demeanor.

"It got you down, didn't it?" He said and set her lightly on her feet. His hands rested possessively on her hips, tellingly intent on keeping her close, and hers gripped his shoulders. Oh, how she loved to be near him, more than she had ever imagined possible. The world, which had recently felt massive and endless, felt much smaller and manageable in his arms.

She tilted her head back and pushed forward on her toes, eyes drooping, "It still wasn't very nice," she said, her voice husky and soft. She felt the ghost of his breath on her sensitized lips as he said, "I never said I was nice…"

A shout from across the courtyard jolted them apart as two guards laughed together in the balmy summer night, jostling and jesting with one another, oblivious to their princess standing not ten yards away. Looking adorably sheepish, Kristoff took her hand with a conspiring smile and drew her toward the relative safety of the stables. She came willingly after him, relishing in the delicious adventure of sneaking off with the man she loved. They darted through the shadows, laughing softly and breathlessly together, eyes sparkling mischievously like children sneaking sweets.

After looking down both sides of the path, Kristoff led her through the slightly ajar stable doors. The stable master was thankfully not in his quarters, which ran just off the entrance of the large structure, and they quickly made their way down the wide aisle. At least four dozen horses were kept in the main stables and Sven's little space was the very last on the left. Kristoff didn't seem to have much interest in greeting his friend however, as the reindeer watched with equal parts indignation and horror as Kristoff fluidly drew Anna to him and pressed her to the rough wood at the back of his stall, safely concealed in the shadows.

Anna quickly found herself melded intimately against Kristoff's long frame with the hard wood catching at her back and hair in a strangely arousing contrast. She got over her shock at his boldness quickly enough and responded to his advances in kind. Her hair was loose of its braids in preparation for sleep and his calloused hand immediately found their way through the strands. His other slipped through her night robe to press a searing path firmly down her side and hip to guide her leg up over his hip through the thin cotton of her gown. Anna had the sense to note that Kristoff seemed different tonight, almost desperate, a feeling which she found echoed through him to her. She had no idea how much time they had left together. How many months it would be before he could hold her again, touch her again, kiss her again, and threw herself into their kiss with as much hopeless abandon her innocence allowed.

His mouth left hers and slid across her jaw, the amazing softness of his lips contrasting achingly with the roughness of the stubble on his cheeks. He nipped at her ear and she bit back a moan. The strength went out of her legs as the hot pant of his breath washed over the sensitive flesh of her neck, everything felt so new, so intense, and she felt she could hardly breathe. Kristoff growled low in his throat and yanked her other leg around his hips until her ankles locked behind him and met her seeking lips for another passionate kiss that sent waves of desire washing over and through her. She felt as if she was drowning and she never wanted to surface. Anna dipped her hands down the back of his shirt and drew her nails up his shoulder blades and suddenly she was on her back in a pile of fresh, sweet hay with Kristoff's wonderful weight and heat pressed alarmingly between her thighs. His eyes found hers in the dim torch light and they held her captive, banishing whatever misgivings she might have had in a sea of molten gold. With gentle intent, giving her plenty of time to stop him, he loosened the folds of her night robe until her chest was bare save of the loose cling of her rather sheer nightgown. She was panting, struggling for air as the rough tips of his burning fingers trailed whisper soft over her collarbone and toward the obvious swell of her breasts. His eyes were more intent and serious than she had ever seen them, almost reverent, and she felt tears spring to her eyes as she thought he might be trying to memorize her and she had the powerful impulse to do the same. She reached up with a trembling hand to cup his cheek, loving the crisp scrape of his days beard and the way his eyes fluttered.

"Anna," he whispered hoarsely and it sent a river of chills down her spine. He said her name like a prayer, like a wish, like a treasure he didn't think he'd be able to keep. Her heart simultaneously leapt and ached at the word.

With more strength than she thought she had she pulled him down to her and held his face between her hands as the urgency drained out of them leaving only a sad sort of tenderness. Their lips touched, traced, and mated with gentle insistency that made her want to cry from the sweetness of it. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers, one hand stroking her tangled, straw strew hair and the other rubbing a tender spot between her shoulder and neck that made her whole body hum.

Sven was munching noisily on the other side of the stall but they both seemed content to ignore him, much to the reindeer's ire. Anna might have been content to ignore everyone and everything forever so long as Kristoff kept holding and touching her. The powerful emotions he drew from her frightened and unsettled her some but she trusted him to know what was proper and what to do.

"Have I ever told you that you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen?" He murmured, his voice delightfully low and rich and she couldn't suppress her hum of pleasure.

She laughed softly, giving into the temptation to run her fingers through his hair, "More beautiful than Elsa's ice castle even? You almost cried, remember?"

She felt his grin as he kissed her again and bit back a soft groan when he shifted his hips slightly against hers. There was a foreign hardness nestled between them that she had only the vaguest knowledge of, but it made her tremble with apprehension and anticipation in contrast.

"More beautiful than a city made of ice or the clearest summer day, I-" he stopped and she could feel him tense, "I'm kind of in awe of you… to be honest."

She pulled back a little, searching his face, "In _awe_ of me?"

He flushed and then met her gaze, shifting his hand to trail his thumb over her cheek then across her lips and she couldn't help the soft sound that escaped her. "Sometimes you don't seem real. Like… like a dream or something and I suspect at any moment I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone."

She attempted a cheery smile but she felt it waver on her face, the thought of his impending departure and the long months of his absence stretching before her, "You tried to get rid of me before, remember? I'm not easy to get away from."

In the dim light she could see the shadow of his rueful smile and the longing in his eyes reflected like twin candle flames, "I can't imagine who would want to escape you."

She smiled and kissed him because that seemed the only acceptable response and he answered enthusiastically in kind. The moment was ruined, however, by a set of voices approaching from down the aisle.

"Aye, did you see that set of maids up from Frezjar?" said one man in a thick brogue.

"Oh aye indeed, bonnie lasses every last one of them, but not quite as lovely as the Frezjar daughters." Said the other as Kristoff and Anna stilled and Kristoff shifted ever so slightly to shield her from view. They both held their breaths.

"I can hardly fathom what this place will be like once the rest of the lords arrive with their households," said the first and Anna could hear a nearby stall opening but had a hard time concentrating with Kristoff's heat enveloping her and his breath washing against her face and neck.

"There will be more pretty lasses than either of us can handle I'd wager. Don't you –I say, is that a _reindeer_?"

Anna felt Kristoff stiffen against he and her hands tightened on his fine tunic.

One man scoffed, "Belongs to that ice trader lad, the one they just made Lord Frezjar's squire."

"Huh, wonder how he landed that position, ain't that the sort of thing young lordlings do?"

Anna could see a shadow shifting across the stall door and knew they were about to be discovered and pressed further into the hay. Kristoff seemed poised to launch himself into the air and Anna wondered what might happen when the two men discovered them.

"Oi! You two! What are you doing in here! You're supposed to be minding the lesser stables." Came the voice of Hernd, the worn old Stable Master, and the shadows stopped. Anna could see the outline of one the men's heads with his angular face turned toward the main doors, his companion stood nearby and Anna prayed silently they would not turn around.

Sven, as if sensing the gravity of the situation, stepped in front of them, effectively shielding them from view and Anna and Kristoff simultaneously relaxed into the hay.

"Bloody old man, couldn't just leave be for once. Carl has hold of the secondary and he's a right git on the best of days," said one of their would be assailants. The other grunted his agreement and they moved back down the hall leaving Kristoff and Anna to study each other in the bare light. They didn't move for several long, quiet moments filled only with Sven's nonchalant munching and their collective breathing. Kristoff seemed suddenly more himself and whatever desperation had driven him to press her against a wooden wall seemed to have left him. Anna thought he looked… embarrassed, even regretful and she flushed uncertainly, suddenly self-conscious. Another moment and he pulled away from her, drawing her up with him and gently, almost apologetically, helping to fix her robe snuggly about her once more. She tried to draw his eyes but he stubbornly looked anywhere but her face.

"I uh… I'm sorry, I got carried away again… I shouldn't have had you like tha-what if those men had seen us? Was stupid of me…" Kristoff had ducked away from her, thrusting a hand through his hair and Anna reached out for him, lightly pressing her hand to his shoulder.

"Please don't apologize… I-I'm just happy to be here, with you…." She trailed off, suddenly unsure of herself. Kristoff sighed and placed his hand over hers, smilling softly.

"I'm happy to be with you too Anna, but… we can't be like we were before… I don't want people to think less of you, you know, for being caught with me. I just-I want-" he floundered, obviously struggling to find the right words and Anna's heart ached. He looked at her then, eyes intense, pleading.

"I just… I want to do thing right. I'm sorry I got carried away, you shouldn't be treated in such a way… I'm sure Lord Heljorne's son would not have treated you like I just have," his tone became bitter and he looked away, pacing across the stall and away from her touch. Anna's blood went cold.

"Wh-what are you saying? What does Lord Heljorne's son have to do with anything?" She asked, trying to keep her voice down. Kristoff shot her look that was both sad and accusatory.

"Lord Frezjar told me he is your intended…"

Anna flushed, frowning at him, her arms extended out in supplication, "I-I thought you knew… you said Elsa explained-I don't understand…" Her voice trembled and she realized she was close to tears. Kristoff glanced toward her and must have seen it too because his eyes and face softened and he moved toward her, taking her arms gently into his hands.

"I'm sorry, it was a very long day and I'm taking out my bad mood on you." He offered her a tentative smile, his eyes dark with a tirade of emotions. She sniffed a little and gave him a small smile of her own.

"My grumpy mountain man," she said and he took her by the hand.

"Always," he replied and drew her out of the stall, giving Sven parting pat on the nose. She followed reluctantly after him, shaken by the shift from one emotional extreme to the other. He led her through a small secondary door that creaked softly as he opened it and they are back into the warmth of the summer night.


End file.
